Power Fox
by fullyautoaug
Summary: Taken from his parents as a child only to be reunited eight years later, can Naruto prepare himself for the enemies that want nothing more than to see the light drain from his eyes? Well with his mom and dad and sister plus a girlfriend who can use heat v
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to after watching a couple of episodes of the Justice league and reading 'Of Demons and Mutants'. I hope you guys enjoy it, also this first chap will kind of be in a rush to get to the main story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC**

**Chapter 1: Taken and returned**

The deed was done the **Kyuubi no Kitsune(Nine tailed fox) **was safely seal within in son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, thanks to the **Hakken no Fuuin(Eight Trigram seal)**. While the seal was untested it was a way better alternative than using the **Shiki Funjin(Dead Demon consuming Seal) **Which would've summoned the Shinigami, it would've sealed the fox away but it would've killed him and left his two children, that's right two!

Minato looked down at his son who was surprisingly still sleeping despite that a giant fox was just placed in his stomach, allowing a smile on his face the Fourth gave glance to his wife, who was huddled up with their daughter sleeping off today's crazy events.

"It won't be so easy!" Appearing in a vortex was the same mask man whom Minato fought off earlier. "I will have the fox, and this world will become mine!" Just like before chains erupted from the man's cloak.

With a flick of his wrist, a Kuni was summoned to the hand of the blonde Hokage. "Attacking my village begets retaliation. Attacking my family means I will crush you completely." With narrowed eyes, Minato gripped the tri-pronged kuni tightly, there could be no playing around here, with his wife and two children in the room no mistake could be made.

The mask man launched his chains towards the spiky haired Hokage, only for them to be easily deflected with the pronged kuni. The moment the chains were brushed aside the mask man rushed forward to meet the Hokage dead on, while in his rush his saw the familiar gathering of chakra in the fourth's hand, using his intangibility technique the **Rasengan (Spiraling sphere) **passed right through him harmlessly.

The moment Minato passed through his opponent he realized his mistake, with a quick turn he threw a kuni towards the back of the mask man's head, which of course passed harmlessly through the man. Minato let loose a small growl, this was not a good venue for a fight, and he was extremely handicapped because of it.

"Minato!" Two voices yelled out, rushing through in the room was the **Gamma Sennin (Toad Sage) **Jiraya who was followed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous Hokage, both who were prepared for battle. "So is this the man you were talking about." Jiraya said, with a glaring at the mask man.

"Jiraya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, this man must not leave here alive. He has to die" Minato said, not taking his eyes of the man.

The mask man looked around and weighed his odds, A Kage, a former Kage and a Sennen. There's being the underdog and there's being completely outgunned.

"I've told you before Namikaze, there are other ways to rule this world. And some of those ways are without the fox!" The mask man turned his head and focused on the blonde child, who was currently crying from the sounds that his father made when he clashed with the **Sharingan **wielder. "**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!" **In one last middle finger the Hokage, he unleashed a dimension warping Jutsu on the child.

"Naruto!" In a flash of yellow, the newly made father teleported to his child's side, but despite his speedy arrival he saw his son slowly disappearing, moving fast he did the only thing that came to his mind. Pulling out a tag, Minato slap it on his son's chest in hopes that it will tether him to his son. "I will find you Naruto! I will!" The distraught Kage yelled.

The mask man was planning to say something to mock the Kage, but he forced to use his intangibility to ensure his skull wasn't crushed from the swing of the diamond hard staff of the third.

"I will kill you, I have to kill you." Minato said, to the mask man. "But run; run like I know you will. But count your days, because we will meet again."

The mask man didn't say anything, this day was a lost for him, because of a stupid irrational decision the Kyuubi was not out of his hands, hopefully Minato will live up to be the genius he is often praised as and return the fox to Konoha.

-**two months later/ outside of metropolis-**

Emil Hamilton felt an extreme amount of pride as he stared at his accomplishment. "I've did, I've ensured that we have a chance against those aliens." Currently floating in a tank of special medical liquid was Galatea, a one year old clone of Supergirl. "She will be our ultimate weapon for when the league shows their true colors." Hamilton didn't use to think badly of the costumed heroes, in fact he often spoke of how Superman was earth's best and most powerful protectors, but it all changed when Supergirl became ill and the big blue hero applied unnecessary pressure on the scientist to cure his sickly cousin. Feeling Superman's unbelievable grip around his neck was the moment when Hamilton realized how dangerous it would be for the heroes to go unchecked.

"Professor Hamilton," A feminine voiced sounded out behind the scientist.

Turing from his masterpiece, Emil greeted the woman in the doorway, who was currently holding a bundle. "Miss Amanda Waller," He greeted with a nod of his head. "To what do I owe the pleasure of my esteemed benefactor visiting me?"

"This child is." She answered, moving the covers away to allow the professor to get a look at his spiky blonde hair and whisked-marked cheeks.

"A Meta-human?" Hamilton asked, looking at the weird marks on his face.

"We don't know." She said, as the child gently moved in his sleep. "We were attempting to tracking Captain Atom to acquire a sample of the energy his uses to replicate it, when a sudden burst of energy appeared out of nowhere. Once our tech guys triangulated the energy signature, we found this child just sitting there. But that isn't the weirdest thing, take a look at this." Moving the blanket more aside, she showed the strange symbols that lay on the child's small chest.

"I have never seen anything like this." Hamilton said, looking at the archaic-looking writing on the child.

"That's not the only one." Waller said, seeing the confused look on Emil's face, Cadmus director elaborated. "In some random occasions a larger symbol will appear around the child's navel."

"So, what is special about this child?" Emil asked, appearing in a burst of energy was fascinating in all, but what attributes did the child have of his own.

"Our tests have shown that the child has healing factor and potential for superhuman strength, not at the leave of Superman, but it should be impressive. We won't really know what other abilities the child has until he grows more, after all he's two months out of the womb." Waller finished.

"So what will be our course of action with him?" Hamilton already had an idea of where this was going.

"Hand to hand combat, weapons training, strategy and of course how to adept and blend in to his environment."

"Hmm, sounds like he has a future ahead of him."

"Indeed he does." Waller spoke. "He will be our Batman, but with a M4A1."

"So, will there be any gene-splicing." Emil asked, since it was conformed that the child has a healing factor that meant that he would be resilient to any genetic tampering.

"We've discussed introducing kyptonian DNA to his system, but the idea was scrapped when we agreed that we didn't want to introduce something to foreign into his system." Adjusting the child in her hands to be held with one arm, Waller reached into her pocket to produce a small vial of blood. "Instead we decided to go with another Meta-human."

The professor took the vial from Waller's hand and began to look over it. "Whose blood sample is this."

"Static Shocks." Waller answered.

Looking back at Waller, Emil had to inquire about the choice." Static Shock? The teenage hero from Dakota." Being a part of Cadmus, it was mandatory to have a knowledge on Meta-Humans that stayed in the public. "Why such a low-level hero?"

"Because time and time again, this Static, has proven himself to be able to take on even some impressive opponents and come out victories, plus I like the versatility of electricity." She explained.

"So, how will this effect Gala-I mean Powergirl." Emil said, correcting himself.

"Don't worry, we don't care about you little name for the young girl, but you're right, his appearance does changes things for our little SuperBaby. First thing, we've changed our minds about using growth accelerants; we want her to age naturally alongside our newest little project."

"What will their relationship be?"

"Close," She said. "We want them to eventually to become lovers."

That was not something the Professor was expecting. "Lovers? Why is this being considered so soon?"

"Children. Their children will be able to ensure the continued safety of our plant." Waller explained.

"I guess I understand." Emil said, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Good. Once our little warriors are standing on their own two feet, their training will began.

**-Four years later-**

"**Again!**" Blue eyes snapped to attention as he heard the loud voice over the speakerphone. "**Remember Steve, if you don't perform better than before you and Galatea will not have your play date this evening!**"

Steve Rogers **(Wink wink)** that was the name that was given to him by the mean looking lady, and he could not fail this time, Galatea was the only person who was around his age, although she often boasted being one year-older than him. Reloading his Five-Seven handgun, Steve looked down the iron sights of the weapon. Once Steve's bullet riddled target was replaced he unleashed all twenty shots in the new target dummy completely center mass.

"**Good, Steve, good! Galatea has just finished her session for the today, you can see her the recreation room!" **Nodding to the camera that was placed inside of the target range, Steve went over to the weapons rack and placed the Five-Seven in the handgun section.

As Steve walked through the halls of hidden Cadmus base, he started to reminisce about the past years, at the age of two he was taught to walk and talk and even watched cartoons that were dedicated to teaching newborns to understand words. At three he was being tutored in strategy and different languages and also being taught the human anatomy, which he is still being taught along with a introduction of weapons practice. Coming out of his thoughts, Steve opened that lead into the rec room.

"Steve!" The moment the whisker-marked blonde walked into the room he was instantly scooped into the arms of the long haired-blonde girl. "You should've seen it; I lifted a huge metal ball above my head! It was heavy but that's ok cause I'm super strong."

Steve gave his fellow blonde a foxy grin. "That's awesome Galatea," His complement made the girl's smile grows a little wider. "My accuracy is getting even better every day, soon I'll be able to add blades into my repertoire and I'll be super awesome."

"You're already super awesome!" Galatea said, reaching in for another hug.

**-Year five-**

"**You need to increase your energy output, Steve, right now your barely producing enough energy to power walkman!" **

Gritting his teeth, the blue-eyed child ignored the feeling of all the wires that were placed upon him, and begun releasing electricity from his pours.

"**Keep going!" **The professor said, behind an electric proof wall using the speakerphone. **"That's it, a little more!"**

Sparks were slowly starting to arise from the blonde's skin as he concentrated more on producing a acceptable amount of wattage for the professors. Unknown to Steve, but fascinating to the onlookers, strange symbols slowly started to fade into view on Steve's stomach, while the marking on his chest flashed bright yellow for a millisecond.

In the protected area all the gathered scientist began giving their hypothesis on what the abnormally could mean, but as the argued on Emil Hamilton put an end to it all as he looked at the computer screen.

"Enough!" He said, quieting the scientists. "Whatever it was, it is a secondary energy source completely different from the energy that Meta-humans manipulate.

-**Same time at Konohagakure-**

Minato was currently wearing a small smile of pride as he watched his daughter play with his beloved wife, but suddenly Minato could feel a familiar tug in the back of his head. He instantly recognized it as one of currently active **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God), **wondering who could possibly summoning him, Minato ran through the list of those who currently held his kunai. There was his wife Kushina, who was currently playing with their daughter, Sarutobi-sama, who was currently relaxing at his home, Jiraya-sensei, currently in the recovering from peeking on Tsunade, and finally Kakashi, who just returned home from a mission. Not giving at any more thought Minato flashed to wherever the kunai was, or at least he tried, the signature bright flare caught the attention of his wife and child, but unlike usual Minato stood in the same place as before.

"Minato-kun?" Kushina said, confused to why her husband used his legendary Jutsu, only to go nowhere.

Minato didn't immediately answer his wife. "…Strange…" The fourth said, as he let a hand go through his blonde locks.

Taking the small redhead in her arms, Kushina walked towards her husband. "What's wrong? Did someone summon you?"

"It was weird Kushina-chan, I can feel as though someone was trying to summon me, but it was like there was an obstacle in the way." He said, giving a brief explanation.

"But do you have any idea of who could be summoning you?"

"I thought of those who have active kunai, but I don't see a reason why any of them would have a reason that they would need to use my kunai to get my attention…unless." Minato eyes widen as a theory entered his mind. "Kushina-chan I have to go!" He suddenly said.

"Go?" She repeated. "Go where?"

"To Mount Myoboku!"

"The land of the toad summons!? But why!?" Minato's erratic behavior was throwing her for a loop; usually her husband had a cool about him, but now he looked freaked out.

Minato looked at his wife's face and then down to the smiling redhead girl in her arms, he knew he couldn't give her false hope, it was only because Natsumi needed her parents, Kushina was able to get out of her depression.

"It's concerning a meeting with Pa and Ma, you know how those are if the feel if you don't give them their proper respect!" Minato said, praying to Kami-sama herself that his wife would believe that lie.

Phantom pains went through the back of Kushina's head as she recalled the smacks Ma could deliver with her wooden spoon. "Yeah you don't want to leave them waiting, just be back quickly; being Hokage you already don't get to spend enough time with your beautiful wife and adorable daughter."

"You got it, Kushina-chan!" Giving his wife a quick peck on the lips followed by another on his daughter's forehead, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. He felt extremely bad for lying to the woman he loved, but there was no way he could tell her he was going to go study reverse summoning from the toads, in hopes to better get a understanding of space-time manipulation in hopes to summon Naruto back into their arms.

-**Year six-**

Anna Kozlov was almost a prime example of what the KGB want from their agents, she was skilled, smart and incredibly sexy. Joining the KGB at a young age, Anna rose through the ranks thanks to her natural talent in subterfuge and her merciless behavior when it came to killing, at the tender age of twenty-seven Anna already holds a kill count of thirty-two high-ranking enemy officers, her kills came from America, China and Korea, she was a true femme-fatal.

But even though she was praised as the KGB's best and brightest, Anna was not without her problems. It was not to uncommon to hear about agents with drinking problems or paranoia or in some cases a bad drug habit, but none of those were Anna issues, no Anna had a different problem.

Anna liked little boys.

The female KGB agent herself didn't understand her attraction to young males, but rarely did she question it. She could remember when she first discovered her unusual taste, it was after her first kill at the age of twenty-one, she went out for a small celebratory drink and ended up hooking up with a eighteen year-old. The concept of what she just did was exciting so it became a norm for her to hook up with young guys, but as the years went by, blowing eighteen year-olds minds became stall and she found herself lusting for some more dangerous game.

Her initial thought was to go for a fifteen year-older, but when this adorable blonde, blue-eyed, whisker-marked, six year-old came asking for help to return to the orphanage, her mind became filled with thoughts of raining kisses down on his whiskered cheeks.

"I'm afraid I will not be making the meeting today…" Anna said, speaking with her cell phone in one hand while the other holds the hand of the blonde child who just approached her earlier. "I've found something that required my immediate attention…" Know the KGB, chances are that she is being watched at this moment, but it gave her no need to feel concern, she isn't the only agent with questionable habits, besides if someone did try to make a complaint about her indulges chances are they would either be killed our find themselves in a gulag in Siberia. "Yes, I will be sure to check in tomorrow. Do svidaniya (Goodbye)"

"Come rebenok (child), we have so many things to do." Anna said, as she led the child into her Rolls Royce Phantom.

Weeks later the impressive KGB assassin would be found dead by way of electrocution, wearing only some lacy lingerie.

**-Year seven-**

Steve smiled as he felt Galatea hand tightened around his own in joy, looking at her smiling face he couldn't find it in himself to complain about her unconsciously using her immense strength, after all this was one of the rare times when she was allowed outside.

"Look, look! A ferris wheel!" Galatea shouted, pointing at Chicago's Navy Pier's famous ferris wheel. "Do you think we can ride it, Steve?" She asked looking at her fellow blonde, while using her baby-blues to get her point across.

"But Galatea, you can jump even higher than ferris wheel." Steve said, with a small chuckle.

She gave a small pout at his response. "I don't care I still wanna go!"

"Yeah, let's go for it."

Galatea had to fight the urge to jump in victory, because chances are she'll end up reaching at least twenty feet in the air. "Yes! Let's go Steve!" She said, dragging her best and only friend towards the giant wheel.

This was their reward for a job well done, after kidnapping an foreign prime minster son and using him for ransom to help found Cadmus off the books activities, the board members agreed that the two seven-year olds deserves a little treat. So putting some cash in their pockets, they were both allowed to spend the whole day exploring one of Chicago's greatest tourist attractions.

**-Year eight Konohagakure-**

Standing alone in a room only know to him, Minato looked at what his years of studying got him. From ceiling to floor, wall to wall the room was covered in seals.

"Please, please work…" Minato said, to no one in particular, reaching into his flak jacket Minato produced a small scroll and unrolled it while placing it in the middle of the room.

It was a long shot, he very well knew this, that's why he found it necessary not to share with anyone else, because if this failed Minato decided that he should be the only one to bare its failure. There was no way in hell he would get his wife's hopes up to just be dashed.

**-Same time DC universe-**

"I hated it Steve, I hated it some much!" Galatea cried as she hugged Steve, for years the young girl has enjoyed her kyptonian granted durability, but today she was introduced to kryptonite, and she has never felt such pain in her life. Sure the bullets smarted like a bitch, but when threatened of losing a play date with Steve she would not shed a tear, being electrocuted also caused her pain, but even though she hated them both neither compared to being in the presence of the glowing green rock.

Steve gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion, as he did his best to comfort the distraught girl Steve had to suppress his anger at seeing tears flow from the girls eyes, he was so use to seeing her smiling or scowling the mere idea of being sad was a mind-blowing concept to him.

"I wanna leave…"

Steve's blue-eyes widen when he heard that. "What?"

"I wanna leave, I hate it here! I wanna go and I want you to come with me…because without you I don't know what I'll do…"

"Go?" Steve said, leaving has never crossed his mind, with constant classes, missions and his frequent play dates with Galatea, leaving never crossed his mind.

But before Steve could give his answer the rec room started to become filled with gas.

"Leave us alone!" Galatea yelled, before inhaling some air into her lungs and releasing it in an attempt to buy them some precious time to escape. "Let's go Steve!" Grabbing his hands Galatea was going to try to punch a hole into one of the surrounding walls, but was stopped when she noticed a yellow glow emerging through her fellow blonde's white t-shirt. "Steve what's that?"

"I don't know…" That was all he said before the both of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

**-Konohagakure-**

Minato covered his eyes as the room was bathed in a bright yellow flash. "Did it work?" He said to know one, moving his arm away from his eyes Minato was shocked to see a boy who held a strong resembles to himself and a long haired blonde girl holding his hand. "Naruto-kun?" The fourth said, as he looked at the two surprised children.

Galatea looked back in forth between the two spiky haired blondes. "He looks just like you Steve…" She said, in amazement.

Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion, whatever langue she was speaking it sure in the hell wasn't elemental.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, amazed by how similar the man looked to him, fairer skin, different facial structure and a slightly different shade of blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun, it's you, my son..." Minato said.

Recognizing the language as Japanese, Steve put his langue classes to work.

"Who are you and where are we?" He asked the man.

Minato began to walk towards the two children but stopped in his tracks when the boy he believe to be his son, raised a hand that was somehow generating an electric current.

"Come no closer!" Steve shouted.

"Naruto-kun, sochi…"

While not as skilled as Steve when it comes to foreign langue, Galatea recognized that phrase as son.

Steve's aggressive look was instantly replaced by a look of shock. "Sochi?" Steve repeated.

"Yes, sochi." Minato said, again overjoyed that his son was now standing right before him.

'_Son? So he's my father, at Cadmus parents were never discussed, but still how did we get her, what was that light'_

"Eight years," Minato said. "eight years has passed since you've been taken from us."

"Taken? What do you mean taken?" 'Steve' asked.

"When you were born a mask man attacked me and your mother during the Kyuubi's attack on our village." Minato explained.

'_Kyuubi, nine-tailed, village? So we're in some village in Japan' _'Steve' thought.

Looking away from his son, Minato look finally addressed the blonde girl who appeared with Naruto. "And who are you sweetheart?"

"G-g-galatea." She answered, just as confused about this situation as her fellow Cadmus-escapee. "A-are you r-r-really Steve's father?" Galatea stuttered doing her best to speak Japanese.

"Steve?" Minato repeated. "Is that what he is called?"

"Steve Rogers" The boy in question confirmed. "That was the name I was designated by the ones who raised me."

Minato didn't know where his son was all these years but he was going to find out, but not before filling Naruto and Galatea in on the world around them.

**-Two hours later-**

Standing outside of the Hokage's mansion was Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina who was being accompanied by her eight-year old daughter Natsumi, currently they were both just standing awaiting the return of Minato.

"Kaa-chan, where is Tou-chan?" The little redhead asked her mother.

"I don't really know Natsumi-chan." Kushina told her daughter. "He said he had something important to do, but he promised that he will do his best to make back in time to you off."

"But if he takes any longer he's gonna miss my first day at the Academy." The young girl whined.

"Oh, he better not, unless the mighty fourth Hokage fancies a couple of nights out on the couch." The Uzumaki threatened.

Suddenly a familiar flash of yellow appeared before their eyes signify that Minato has indeed kept his promise to watch as Natsumi began her first steps into becoming a kunoichi, but instead of just the Hokage appearing there were to others, holding on to parts of his flame rimmed cloak was to small blonde children.

"Natsumi," Minato said, with a grin that could rival a fox. "I would like to introduce you two your brother Naruto and his friend Galatea."

Natsumi eyes widen as she looked at the boy who looked like a mini-clone of her father.

Kushina instantly dropped to her knees as tears began to cascade down her face.

**A/N Done and done. I will admit not the best opening I most likely will come back to revise it, but until then deal with it! I understand that it may turn out looking rushed but I can ensure you later chapters will be more detailed. So as you guys can see this is a A/Uwith alive Minato and Kushina and other changes to the universe, also starting next chap Naruto's DC name 'Steve Rogers' will no longer be used nor will the DC universe be used.**

**So what's up with Naruto and Galatea. We'll Naruto has been trained and has taken lives and he does have a alternate ability to control electricity, what does that have to do with his chakra? Nothing at all Naruto knows nothing of Chakra and will be introduced to it next chapter. Galatea AKA Powergirl, she isn't nor will she be as powerful as her DC counterpart, If she was she would run through so many enemy shinobi it be ridiculous, but don't worry she will changed the game of the shinobi world, and no she does not have chakra.**

**Ok I'm done explaining myself now have to get to the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah I will be getting Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 if anyone wants to fight the name is Straightedgegunz and I'm on the PS3, I'll be playing that game hardcore, until Bioshock infinite comes out then it's fuck the world! **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Still not sure about the harem idea, but Naruto is still only eight years old so I don't have to instantly make up my mind. Ok I something I have to address is Galatea's max potential, when it comes to physical strength we're talking above Tsunade herself, but not at this moment, flight? Not happening, she can leap over tall buildings in a single bound. Faster than a speeding bullet? Yep! X ray? Why not. Heat vision. Check! Invincibility? No, but she will be a tank on the battlefield. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC**

**Chapter 2: Settling in**

**-Two weeks since Naruto and Galatea's arrival-**

"I never thought I could be this happy again Minato-kun." Kushina said, as she leaned into her husband's embrace, currently the two were watching as the three children play tag in open field. "Naru-chan is back in our lives, Natsumi –chan is overjoyed to have her nee-chan and Galatea-chan is fitting in with our little family just fine. Thank you Minato-kun, thank you…." A lone tear escaped from Kushina's right eye as she looked at the beaming smiles the three kids wore.

"Please Kushina-chan; don't thank me, if I was stronger in the first place our son wouldn't have been taken from us."

A frown came upon Kushina's beautiful face as she heard her husband's words, when Minato first explained the events of Naruto's disappearance, she could hear the self-loathing in his voice. Kushina tried and tried again to explain to him he did what he could to protect his family, between the sealing the fox and fighting a man with unknown abilities, not much could be asked of the man with so many difficulties being placed in his life.

Pulling away from the arms of the fourth, Kushina leveled a glare on to the Kage. "Don't you still say that bullshit to me, everything about that night should've meant the death of our family, but you did it you kept us alive, and even though Naruto was taken from us you found him, you found him and you brought him back! So stop selling yourself short, because that isn't the man I fell in love with and that isn't the man who'll go on to see our children lead happy lives!"

"Yeah," Minato said. "You're right Kushina-chan, I can't let that night drag me down, I've got a family to look out of." There was no time think about what happened in the past, the future should be his concern.

"Come on Galatea-chan! Aniki will never catch us!" Natsumi yelled, running from her newly returned brother, it didn't take long for Natsumi to get adjusted to her brother and his friend, in fact Naruto's and Galatea's second night under the roof of the Hokage mansion was sleepless because of Natsumi's wouldn't let them sleep, basically demanding the two blondes to tell her ever detail about themselves.

"She's right Steve! All that conditioning at Cadmus and your moving like a turtle!" Galatea taunted, still using Naruto's Cadmus giving name 'Steve' she has been personally asked by Kushina herself to refer to spiky blonde as Naruto, so to help him adjust to being called that, but the pseudo kryptonina as been finding it to be difficult.

Naruto brushed Galatea's comment off with ease, the only reason he wasn't running at top speed was because he knew that his sister would have a tough time catching him and also Galatea, while the girl had minor training, giving who her parents were, she wasn't exactly ready to catch a Cadmus field agent.

As Naruto slowly close in on the two girls, a large poof of smoke suddenly explodes from out of nowhere.

"It is I," A voice sounded from the smoke. "The man who is hated in Iwa, feared in Kiri, respected in Kumo and loved in Konoha!"

"Dear Kami-sama…" Kushina said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Is this really necessary?"

With a rubbing the back of his head, Minato decided to tell his wife the truth. "Actually Kushina-chan, I asked him to make a grand entrance."

Kushina turned on her husband with a raised eyebrow. "And why in the hell would you do that?" She inquired.

"I wanted Naruto-kun and Galatea-chan to get a taste of some of the weird personalities that our village holds." Minato explained.

"Steady your hearts little ones, for you are all in the presence of the great, the powerful, the incredibly attractive, Gamma Sennin Jiraiya!" Once the smoke was fully clear, the children were surprised to see a lone man standing on the head of a giant toad while doing some strange pose.

"Look at the size of the fucking frog!" The pseudo Kryptonian yelled while pointing at what she believed to be a frog.

A tic mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead as he heard how his awesome introduction was ignored in favor of his summon, but before Jiraiya could make the correction he was mouth was left agape when he caught sight of a small spiky haired blonde boy.

"N-N-Naruto?" Jiraiya stuttered out.

Crouching down to put a hand on his son's shoulder, Minato greeted his sensei with a smile. "It's been a while, eh sensei?"

"But how?" Jiraiya asked his former student.

"How about we talk about it inside, while the kids stay out to continue to play, after all we don't want to bore them." Kushina said. "But before that, Naru-chan how about you greet your kyofu."

"Hello, Ero-kyofu."

And just like that Jiraiya's amazement was replaced with amazement. "We just meet gaki! How'd you know to call me that?"

"Kaa-san and Natsumi-chan told me about you, and said that was the proper thing to call you."

Jiraiya's eye quickly twitched with that bit of information, of course Kushina would poison her kids minds when it came to him. "Gaki, you're lucky I gotta talk to your folks otherwise I'd teach you some respect."

"I didn't know clowns wanted respect." This was said by the kid Jiraiya wasn't familiar with.

"And who are you girly?" The toad sage asked.

"Galatea!" She said proudly. "And I'm Steve's best friend! So I'll let you know now, you try to hurt him and you'll have to go through me!"

"Steve?" Jiraiya repeated, testing the word on his tongue. "What the hell is a Steve?"

"That will be explained during our talk sensei." Minato said, cutting the elder shinobi out of his thoughts.

**-With the adults-**

"Naruto seems to be settling in just fine," Jiraiya said while looking at the children play through out a window. "So how long it's been since you got the gaki back?"

"Two weeks sensei," Minato answered. "And yes Naruto-kun has adjusted just fine, but that's probably due to Natsumi-chan's eagerness at having a sibling." The fourth said with a smile, one would think that a child who had their parents attention their whole lives would get annoyed at having said attention split between two new other children, but Natsumi took to the two blondes like a moth to a flame. "You should've seen how angry Natsumi-chan was when I told her Naruto and Galatea's arrival must be kept a secret." A small chuckle was exchanged between the two happy parents as the recalled her adorable pouty face.

"So how'd ya do it?" The sages asked.

"A couple of years ago I felt the as though someone was trying to summoning me with a **Hiraishin **kuni, so I immediately react to the tug, but the strangest thing happened, instead of going anywhere I stayed in the same place." Minato explained. "Once that happened I instantly thought of the marker I placed on Naruto-kun, it was then I began my four year project on combining reverse summoning with my **Hiraishin**."

Folding his arms across his chest, Jiraiya had a face that showed his contemplation. "That must have been frustrating, you're basically trying to remote activate a seal that isn't even on the same plane of existence." The white haired shinobi summarized. "You truly have taken every lesson I've taught you and put it to good use!" The sage loudly boasted.

"Tch, you can't take credit on Minato-kun's talent in Fuuinjutsu!" Kushina yelled at Jiraiya. "It was the awesomeness of Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu that help my husband become the legend that he is!" Kushina was proud of her husband and truly believed that Jiraiya was the man who set him on the path to be great, but she would not let all the late nights of tutoring be forgotten.

"I have to give to Kushina-chan, Jiraiya-sensei." The fourth said, ending the staring contest that started between them. "You did work m to the bone, but Kushina-chan opened my mind to the wonderful world of Fuuinjutsu."

The elder shinobi in the room grumbled a bit at the correction, but he soon changed the subject. "So, what's up with the blonde girl, where'd she come from?" The sage said, thinking back to the sassy girl who called the great Jiraiya a 'clown'.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd broach that subject." Minato said. "That is Galatea-chan, she was Naruto-kun's best friend and his previous fellow…operative in the other plane of existence." The fourth explained.

"Are you saying what I think you saying Minato?"

"I'm indeed," The Kage responded. "Wherever it was Naruto-kun was sent, he was being trained from birth to take on the threats of that world."

This was sounding familiar. "What exactly do you mean threats?" The Sage inquired.

"Apparently in the plane of existence Naruto-kun was sent to, the world was not just inhabited by humans, and before you ask no I'm not refereeing to summonings or biju, those didn't exist there." Minato explained.

"Then what are talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"He means the place was filled with aliens, real demons, humans with inhuman power and different species of humans entirely." Kushina said, elaborating for her husband. "And also the normal humans there either had no idea how to manipulate chakra or it didn't exist there, because I can tell you right now Galatea-chan doesn't have a single drop of it."

The Gamma Sennin remained quiet for a moment as he processed this strange piece of info. "So what would Galatea be qualified as?" Jiraiya asked, it was clear that Naruto was picked up because the people who trained him must have thought he had inhuman abilities, but what was so special about that hotheaded little girl.

"Galatea-chan has explained to us that she isn't completely human." Minato spoke up.

"Kami, she looked like any normal little girl. So what does she got that others don't?"

"She's an alien." Kushina bluntly said.

"Alien!?" Jiraiya shouted. "What'd ya got a Genjutsu hanging around the gaki? Because she doesn't look other worldly."

"Well you see….Galatea-chan is Kryptonian." Seeing his sensei's confused look, Minato further elaborated. "What Galatea-chan explained to us is that Kryponians physiology and psychology are just about the same as us humans, but difference lay in how they react to solar radiation." The fourth explained. "Like humans get neutrons from the suns ray, Galatea-chan gets access to a different array of abilities."

"This sounds very similar to Sage mode."

"More similar then you'd expect sensei."

"Eh, what'd ya mean by that?" Jiraiya asked.

"When full charged by the sun's rays Galatea-chan is able to match the strength of a adult shinobi, despite being the age of nine, her speed is already on par with a elite Chunin and her durability is even more potent then sage mode." Minato said.

'_Damn this girl was made to be a warrior.' _Jiraiya thought. "Even more potent than sage modes stone skin?"

"We're not really sure what's the limit of her durability, it's not something we really care to test." Kushina said.

With a nod of his head Jiraiya showed that he could agree with that, I mean who'd want to do their best to get a little girl to cry out in pain, sickos that's who.

"So from what you told me, nobody but us and Natsumi-chan knows of Naruto and Galatea." Jiraiya said, he could understand Minato and Kushina's reasons for keeping their son's return a secret, because once Naruto returned to the elemental nations the Kyuubi was returned to the elemental nations.

"That's right Sensei." The Kage said. "We wanted to slowly ease Naruto-kun and Galatea-chan to the new world around them, that's why for the last two weeks we've spent our time helping the two adjust to the new world around them. Today Naruto-kun and Galatea-chan will take their first steps into truly being integrated, before you came I sent a clone to go invite some of Natsumi-chan's friends over."

"That's good in all, but what of the council?" Jiraiya said. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do when it comes to the situation with the fox and Galatea's special abilities."

A scowl crossed Kushina's beautiful face as she thought about the situation with the fox. "Minato-kun and I decided to just inform the village of Naruto-kun being the fox's jailer." The Uzumaki said.

The whole village? Jiraiya wasn't all that keen on that idea. "Really Minato? You know Jinchuriki don't always receive the best treatments in their villages and won't this paint a target on Naruto's head both inside and outside the village?" Sure in battle ready villages like Kumo Demon holders are revered, but in Konoha the Sage didn't think people would take to kindly to someone walking around with the being that almost wiped them out.

"I can understand where you're come from Sensei." Minato spoke. "But people are fickle, in any other circumstance I would want Naruto's status be kept a secret, but since I'm here to explain Konoha's survival was not just because of me but because of my son." The fourth said. "And if the older generation still holds a grudge so be it, the younger generation are so caught up in names and prestige they'd just count the fox as another part of Naruto's allure."

"I've no idea what you mean." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"No surprise there," Kushina said. "You grew up during wartime so your generation didn't have time to fawn over the coolest shinobi."

"Are you calling the great Jiraiya old?"

"Kinda." The redhead said, chuckling a bit. "Anyway, when I and Minato-kun went to take Natsumi-chan to the Academy, we founded it full of children who joined only in hopes of getting close to other children whose names are synonymous with fame." Kushina explained. "The classroom was filled with fan girls craving to get close to Mikoto-chan's son Sasuke and fan boys hoping to get a date with my adorable Natsumi-chan and her friend Mikoto-chan's other kid Hitomi-chan. Of course none of those brats will never go out with my little Hime!"

"Agreed." Minato said, his fatherly instinct kicking in at the thought of his daughter dating.

Giggling at her husband's response Kushina continued. "So any leftover hate the some adults might have for Naru-chan will be over shadowed by kids wanted to friends with not only the son of the Hokage, but Konoha's youngest hero!"

"So throw his heritage in their face before they have a chance to complain…" Jiraiya summed up. "Crude, but it should keep Naruto from being a pariah."

"I still think its a little naïve…" Kushina said. "I mean my time holding the fox was a secret but it still felt like a huge burden, I just don't want him to experience irrational hate because of the fox."

"If it's like that Kushina, I'd hate to break it to you, but Naruto is already hated because of his mom and dad." Jiraiya said, referring to Iwa. "I mean Minato didn't make blonde hair and blue eyes very popular in Iwagakure (Village hidden by rocks)."

"Not my most proudest moment, but it had to be done." Minato said, remembering the looks of pure fear the Iwa-ninjas wore as he tore through them effortlessly.

"And Iwa is just an outside threat, we still haven't figured out what the Uchiha clan had to do with the Kyuubi incident." The sage said, remembering that lone visible Sharingan eye that the mask man had. "So did your inside man come up with anything?"

"No, nothing of note." The Hokage said, thinking of all the meetings that he had with Itachi. "Even though many didn't want to live past the Kyuubi attack, none of the Uchihas had anything to do with it."

After a short period of grieving Minato went to work finding out what he could about the mask man who took his son away, since the he knew the man to be of Uchiha descent Minato knew that he had to watch their clan closely. Mikoto was his first choice but he couldn't put that type of pressure on his wife's friendship and plus with the amount of time she spends with his wife she's most likely kept out of the loop. So, when Itachi first approached Minato with his concerns about the clan the blonde Kage knew he had to jump on the chance at learning what he could about Fugaku's plans.

"Man those Uchiha's hold no love you, and sensei for the matter." It was very well hidden, but most of the famous Doujutsu users felt that it was a clear insult that someone from their clan has of yet to taking the title of Hokage. "You know, their probably banking on Itachi to be the next Kage. Wait no I take that back, Fugaku probably couldn't imagine anyone but himself taking the title."

"How Mikoto-chan stands the man I don't understand." Kushina said. "She's such a wonderful woman and Hitomi-chan is a little sweetheart, maybe it's just Uchiha men who are born with so little emotions."

**-Outside of the Hokage mansion-**

"I have to applaud you two; we actually made it here in the same year we were invited." Hyuga Hinata said with heavy sarcasm.

"You don't have to be a jerk Hinata, me and Hitomi just didn't find it necessary to rush like you." Yamanaka Ino said to the Hyuga heiress.

"Tch, when the Hokage himself invites you over you don't take your sweet time." That was said with a roll of the Hyuga's lavender eyes.

"Please, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan lets not fight." The Uchiha Hitomi said, to her two friends.

"Fine." They said together.

Despite Hinata and Ino's fiery attitude towards each other, they placed each other in high regards along with their other two friends Natsumi and Hitomi.

As Hinata went to knock on the front door, she was surprised when the door opened with the fourth Hokage himself.

"Greetings Hokage-sama!" The three said in unison while bowing respectfully, their response wasn't unexpected with all three of the girls being daughters of clan heads.

Minato favored the three with girls with a smile. "No need for any of that," He said with a friendly tone. "Natsumi-chan is in the back in she got some people she wants you three to meet." After the girls were sent on their way Minato went to rejoin his wife and sensei.

The girls didn't have a single problem finding their way through the lavish home, being friends with Hokage's daughter ensured that they all made frequent visits to the manor.

"I can't wait to see what the big deal!" Ino excitedly said. "For the last two weeks Natsumi has been ignoring us and running straight home!"

"I too am a bit curious as to what Natsumi has been keeping under the wraps." The Hyuga said, with hidden surprise.

"Stand still aniki! Stand still and take your beating." The voice was clearly their friend and apparently, she was in the middle of-wait minute aniki?

Moving faster than before the three girls ran to through the house to catch a glimpse of their hotheaded friend doing her best to knock the head off a boy who looked to be around their age, but the most curious thing about him was his remarkable resemblance to the Yondaime. The only differences were his tanner skin tone and the two sets of whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Come on Natsumi! He isn't that tough, you can take him!" The girls were even more surprised to see a longhaired blonde girl sitting on a branch of a tall tree. "Uh, Natsumi if what you told us is right your friends are here!" The girl said.

Currently Natsumi was mounted on top of her brother preparing to rain down some punches. "Ah, Friends? Here?" Looking up the Hokage's daughter was shocked to see her friends alternating their eyes between her brother and her newest friend. "Hinata, Hitomi, Ino, what the hell are you three here!?" Aw man, Oto-san and Kaa-chan said Naruto and Galatea must be kept a secret and the class's blabbermouth Ino was standing right there.

"Hokage-sama invited us over, he said that you had some friends over we must absolutely meet." Hinata said not taking her eyes off the spiky haired blonde. "I take these two are the ones Hokage-sama was referring too?"

Getting off her brother Natsumi nervously cleared her throat. "Well I guess that mean it's no longer a secret then," Ino eyes practically glowed when the word secret was said. "This guy right here," she said pointing at the blonde boy who was wipe grass off his back. "is my brother Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" Natsumi was incredibly happy to say that and it was evident by the megawatt smile she had on her face. "And she," Motioning to the blonde in the tree. "is our house guest and my aniki's best friend Galatea-chan."

With introductions giving Ino rushed the Hokage's only son."Where were you all these years? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Are you going to train to become a shinobi? What type of girl do you like?" The questions came in a rapid pace and were said with an excited tone.

And Naruto just stood shell-shocked.

**-Three hours later-**

Minato stood proudly with the Hokage's robes resting comfortably on his shoulders, to his right stood his wife Kushina and to his left his sensei Jiraiya, both wore grins of anticipation at how the council were going to react to the big news.

"First of all I want to apologize for the impromptu meeting, but me and my wife and my sensei," Jiraiya gave the council a cheeky grin and wave. "have decided it was time to share some important news with rest of you." Many members leaned forward in their seats in curiosity. "Two weeks ago our village not only was our village gifted with two very talent ninja prospects' but," Minato sent a smile towards he wife that she returned. "But my family has been made whole once again."

That split the confusion down the middle, ever since Minato became the Hokage he made dramatic changes to councils, changes that were not really popular with the civilian council members. One of Minato's first decrees were that civilians would have sway in shinobi related things unless they directly affected things such as trades and exports, this was made with hopes of the fourth seeing and hearing less of the merchants, but since now was a time of peace the Hokage's time in the chambers were spent with civilians than shinobi. It was actual became a rare thing for civilians and shinobi to be and chambers together.

"I'm sure you all can recall the incident eight years." It was of course a rhetorical question, who could forget the day that was almost the end of their village.

"Of course Hokage-sama, it was the day you lived up to your legend and defeated the demon that almost destroyed our village." That was said by one of the female civilian council members, if Minato wasn't mistaken the woman was filling in for her husband who dealt with trading seeds, but even though she was married it didn't stop the woman from sending the Kage heart filled eyes.

Little did anyone know, the woman was currently being look out for by a higher being, because Kushina was so happy that she'd be able to take her family out for a family outing she paid little attention to the woman.

"I did what I could that night but it was not just me who stopped the fox." This was a shock to the civilians but to the shinobi explained a lot.

"Knew it." Nara Shikaku the lazy head of the shadow users said. "No Bijuu could be stop unless sealed into something or someone."

"The fox still lives!" A council member said with fear in his voice. "But I thought Hokage-sama killed the beast."

"Tch, civilians…" Inuzuka Tsume growled out. "You can't kill a Biju you can only contain it."

Fugaku face remained unreadable as he figured today was the day the Hokage would reveal what or who was holding the fox. _'This could beneficial,' _The Uchiha head thought. _'Our eyes were tailor made to control the beast, and if the right moves are made it could be ours like it should've always been, the fox and the village.'_

"So what does the fox have to do with your family and the two potently powerful shinobi?" Asked the stone faced Hyuga Hiashi.

"Like I said before, it was not just me who defeated the fox it was also my son." Once those words left the fourth's mouth, the council exploded into questions about the identity of his son.

"How old is your son Hokage-sama?" "Where is your son?" "Who is you son?" "How come we are just finding this out?"

With a raise of the hand, questions came to a stop. "My son was born the same day my daughter was born and that was the day of Kyuubi attack." That just added more questions to be asked. "And for those of you who haven't figured it out, my son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Faces went pale that bit of information.

"Such a sacrifice Hokage-sama!" A civilian member shouted. "To have locked your son away all these years for the village protection, you truly are a hero."

At the same time Minato and Kushina's eyes zoned in the civilian who said those words. "How you can possibly connect someone locking their own flesh and blood away with being a hero I have no idea." Minato said in a cold tone. "But no, all of these years Naruto-kun has not been detained for anyone's safety because the fox holds no sway over him and if anything he is a hero! As a child he took on a burden that I had no choice to force upon him, do not associate my son with what he holds! Because Naruto-kun is his own person and I will not have my son look at as his is the fox itself!" Minato's voice and expression were a complete one-eighty from his usual laid back and happy demeanor.

In her seat Tsume once more cussed herself for not pursuing the Kage when she had the chance.

"So your son the Kyuubi container, we got that out of the way what of the second addition to our village." The ever mysterious Aburame Shibi said, stilling remembering what the Kage said before questions erupted about his fox and son.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Minato also was embarrassed to have gotten a little of track defending his son. "Oh yeah, that's right. The other person I wanted you all to know about is Galatea-chan."

"Galatea? And she is?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"Galatea-chan is my son's best friend and let's say she has a possibly one of the most powerful kekkei genkai that ever existed." Eyebrows rose at that.

"One of the most powerful you say?" Fugaku inquired, first the fox and now a powerful bloodline all living under Namikaze's roof, it is as if Kami-sama herself didn't want the Uchiha to take what's rightfully theirs. "Can you elaborate on it?" He asked fishing for info.

Indulging the Uchiha head Minato filled the clan in on what her knew about her Galatea. "Before I start name her abilities I just want you all to no Galatea-chan doesn't have even a drop of chakra."

Fugaku emotionless mask faltered a bit at that. "Just how powerful could someone be without chakra?" The question was asked with annoyance, how dare he praise the child's blood when the person it's self is useless.

"Galatea-chan doesn't use chakra; instead she gets energy by an alternate means." Kushina said finally speaking up.

"What do you mean other means?" The former Kage Sarutobi Hiruzen said speaking up, normally the aged warrior would avoid anything with politics since he no longer had much to add in times of peace, but when a his former student came requesting his presence, the monkey summoner couldn't find a reason to disagree.

"That is for Galatea-chan to tell."Minato said deciding to let the girl keep some secrets.

"So what exactly is so special about the girl?" Shimura Danzo asked, of course Minato knew of the controversy that sounded the man, but Minato cared little of the man history. It was hidden but ever since the Kyuubi attack Minato grew a little more guarded of the world around him and that lead him to throwing a blind eye at what Danzo thought to be his hidden exploits.

"Galatea-chan was born with many natural abilities that we could only achieve with the use of chakra," Minato said. "An example would be despite being only nine-years old Galatea-chan has just as much physical strength as a adult Jonin using chakra to augment their strength, her speed also far surpasses someone her age, and her body is also naturally abnormally durable, we haven't really explored how durable it is, nor do we have intent to do it anytime soon."

"Assume this girl will be put in a CRA?" Danzo asked.

"No," Minato said neutrally, there was no way anyone in his village was doing to become a breeding machine. "Galatea-chan isn't a part of any know clan and she doesn't have any intent to register herself as one, so it's her choice to when and if she wants to have children."

With a shrug of his shoulders (A reaction that surprised the hell out of Hiruzen) Danzo just let it go, hell with a army killing Kage with two heirs, the bandaged shinobi just hoped the girl got close enough to Minato's newly revealed son.

But while Danzo was ready to leave well enough alone Fugaku saw the advantage of this Galatea giving birth to an Uchiha.

"Well I just thought I should inform you all of the newest additions to our village, now if you'll excuse me, I promised my wife a evening in the village with both our children."

**Done and done**

**Not happy with this chapter at all, I really need a beta to help me with character interaction. So if anyone is interested send me a message. About Danzo's being OOC well to be honest I like Danzo so don't expect him to play a major villain but do expect him to play a role. And I bet you guys can guess eyes will be on Galatea. Will it be a harem? I'm still debating that. Next chapter time skip. Oh yeah warning for futures sake: Your favorite character is most likely not my favorite character, please do not interpret this as I'm going to be doing some bashing because I'm not. **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok first thing first I want to address the anonymous guest review, it was poor explanation on my part, when I said CRA I didn't mean she would be forcibly impregnated by a lot of guys what I meant was she would be fast tracked into finding a suitable husband, and also I noticed you said that you don't think anyone would be fucked up to turn a girl into a breeding factory I'd like you to recall the third Raikage's plan to kidnap poor little Hinata, I don't think they were planning to find her soul mate. Also sorry if I came off sounding like an ass. So harem, a lot of people are in favor of a harem so I'll make a harem, albeit a small one, so a pole will be made so be sure to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC.**

**Chapter 3: Getting your feet wet**

**-Six years later-**

"So you want a Genin team?" Minato asked the veteran shinobi. "But not just any Genin team you specifically want my son, Galatea-chan and Uchiha Hitomi? I have to ask why this team in particular."

Shimura Danzo released a small chuckle at the question. "You know Hokage-sama, I've always had this rivalry with Hiruzen, but try as I might the man always past me in many of my aspirations, while I became famed for lurking in the shadows, Hiruzen was known as a Kami on the battlefield, the shinobi I've trained where know as drones and Hiruzen helped produced three of the finest shinobi." Danzo said as he remembered the jealousy he experience as Sarutobi's accomplishments just kept rolling in. "He even beat me to my lifelong goal of becoming Hokage."

"So what does having a Genin team factor in you getting you self worth back, no better question what does this exact team have to with it?" The Hokage asked with a hand on his cheek.

"Well, looking over this year's graduates I saw a chance to surpass my old rival," Danzo said.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked, although he did have an idea of what the old war hawk meant by this.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, a early bloomer when it comes to shinobi arts, hell the boy was ready after his first year to become a Genin but you wanted him to grow spend time with his sister and other children in order to build bonds in hopes that it would help him become a better shinobi in the long run. Something I would've disagreed about a while ago but time changes a man." Indeed it does, Danzo used to have looked down on emotions, deeming them unfit for a proper shinobi, but one look at Konoha's legends would show that this village produces shinobi fighting for a dream. "Galatea, while the girl can't use anything chakra related her 'unique' abilities will be more than be more than enough to take an enemy shinobi by surprise. And finally Uchiha Hitomi the black sheep of the Uchiha clan, despite being the sister of two talent shinobi she still struggles to maintain passing grades, effectively making her the dead last of the academy."

"So you want to replicate Sannin." Minato deduced.

"And there's the wisdom of our esteemed Kage." Danzo said in a jokingly way with no real intent to disrespect. "Hiruzen trained and produced a team that went on to be legends in the shinobi world, but eventually his two of his three students fire dimmed." Of course the bandaged shinobi was referring to the traitorous snake Orochimaru and the still grieving Senju Tsunade.

"A prodigy, a girl who can punch a hole through a person and finally the dead last of the class." Minato said with his hands under his chin. "You know Danzo-san your training style is very controversial, so you must understand my hesitation to place my young Genin under in your care." The blonde Kage knew of Danzo's Root, a bunch of emotionless drones that cared little about self-preservation and the lives of their teammates.

"Yes I suppose my name is tainted when it comes to molding young minds," The war hawk said remembering the third's demands for him to disband his personally trained AnBu squad. "But I guess I have to be honest with you. The truth is Hokage-sama, I'm bored. Unlike Hiruzen I didn't start a family, I don't have sons to pass on wisdom to, no wife to reminisce with. I've spent so much time in the darkness, now I wish to leave a more noticeable mark on my beloved village."

That was sincere; everything the battled harden shinobi just said was the pure truth. Even though his Root was still running missions for the village, they didn't do anything truly significant, eliminating a nuke-nin here and there gather Intel that Jiraiya most likely already had and keeping a eye on any potential threat. It was useful, but not game changing.

Minato leaned back into his chair as he thought about Danzo's words, at the end of the day the man was an extremely talented man who was almost became the third Hokage, while not advertised the man had notable victories and accomplished some tough missions and was sure to pack full of wisdom. "Your request for a Genin team is granted Danzo-san. May you pass on the will of the fire to these young ones?"

With a bow Danzo showed his appreciation for the Hokage entrusting his son with him. "Thank you Hokage-sama, you will not regret it."

**-The Next day-**

Naruto felt the girl's pain he truly did, isolated from your friends being placed in what most likely will be a dysfunctional team, yeah his sister got a bad hand this go around. "You know Natsumi-chan if you keep that up you'll get a concussion." Nothing really changed about the spiky haired blonde over the years, besides his height and of course his clothes. Naruto was dressed in normal black shinobi pants that were tapped at the bottom and his equipment punch resting on his waist. On his feet he wore the standard blue sandals, he also wore a unzipped hooded black leather jacket and underneath it a shirt with a circle and a lightning bolt going through it, when questioned on the design, Naruto would replay "It's paying homage to a guy who help made me who I am today." On his hands fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki swirl sitting proudly on the back as a show of love for his falling clan. "I know it isn't the team you wanted, but you got Otou-san's former student teaching you, so it can't be all bad."

Over the years Natsumi's cuteness turned to beauty, her hair remained long flowing all the way to the small of her back, her purple eyes always shiny with an intensity to match her brother's baby blues. Her outfit wasn't much different from her mother's as a Genin, A modified dark red battle kimono to allow better movement, underneath the kimono she wore biker shorts to help protect her modesty and a mesh undershirt to help protect from kunai and shuriken. "Ugh, that for you to say aniki at least you're on a team with Galatea-chan and Hitomi-chan, I'm stuck with Sasuke and Sakura." It wasn't as like Natsumi had a dislike for the two but she really wanted to grow stronger with her brother or at least one of her many friends, Sakura and Sasuke weren't that bad but at times their personality can get annoying. Sakura while she is book smart kunoichi the girl was lacking in the physical aspects of one needed for the ninja life and plus her reasons for becoming a kunoichi kinda got on the Hokage's daughter's nerve, the pink haired girl used the academy as a excuse to get closer to Uchiha Sasuke and her brother. At first it seems that it was just a something to do to fit in but along the way it seemed the girl really got caught in the fantasy. And Sasuke, the guy was talented but man he didn't understand the concept of friendly competition, but with a brother who completely outshined you Natsumi could understand his nonsense approach to the shinobi life.

"Look, just do your best train hard get better; I'm sure this'll just be another story for you to tell when you take the hat and robes from Otou-san." Naruto said in a reassuring way. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have to go our sensei because this 'Danzo' guy couldn't be bothered to meet us. Let's be off girls."

Flanking Naruto's right was The half Kryptonian Galatea, her long blonde hair was now cut short only extending to her mid neck and her red leaf headband tied around her head, her outfit was black and red bodysuit the covered her from neck to toe, around her waist was a braided sash with a small Uzushiogakure emblem hanging from it, on her hands dark gloves that extended to her forearms. "Let's be off girls?" Galatea repeated. "What are we? Your entourage?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well we best be off, eh Hitomi-chan."

The young Uchiha currently had her long raven hair tied into a ponytail that went down the entire length of her back, her Kunoichi outfit was a dark blue karate top with the Uchiha fan placed proudly on the back, underneath her top was a fishnet shirt and the bottom part of attire was black leggings and on her feet she wore standard sandals. "Ah, here I come Naruto-kun!" Hitomi said before turning to her brother. "I'll see you at home aniki." She said waving to Sasuke.

"Hn, Good luck, Hitomi." The duck haired Uchiha said to his sister.

With Hitomi to his left Naruto began heading towards the door in order to meet his sensei at the giving destination. "Do keep in mind Natsumi-chan, without Kaa-chan's threat of beating Kakashi isn't the most punctual." The spiky blonde said with a parting wave.

Natsumi's head once more implanted on her desk as she recalled the one-eyed shinobi bad habits. "Uh, Natsumi-sama," Haruno Sakura began.

"I told you, don't call me that until I take the title from Oto-san…" The undeserved respect was really an annoyance for the Kage's children; neither believed that their father's accomplishments should weigh on them.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The pink haired girl apologized. "But what does Naruto-sama,"

"He doesn't like that either."

A tick mark popped on her huge forehead. "O-o-ok," Sakura struggled to say without anger in her voice. "But what does Naruto-san mean our teacher isn't that punctual."

"You'll see Sakura, you'll see…"

**-Training ground number thirty-eight -**

"Damn, I'm sure this place has seen better days." Galatea said checking out the battle damaged training grounds; the surrounding area looked as though a massive earth quake ripped through it followed a hailstorm of meteorites and was finished off with a stomping from a massive summoning. "Are you guys sure Iruka said number thirty-eight?"

"This is defiantly the meeting spot Galatea-chan; we just gotta wait for our sensei to show up." Naruto said while watching an electric current run through the open space between his separated hands. "Hopefully whoever this 'Shimura Danzo' guy is he doesn't keep us waiting long."

Hitomi just sat in silence as she looked at her two teammates, they both were so impressive, and she could only hope she wouldn't be too much of a burden for these future legends.

"Don't worry I won't." I clam voice said, making the two of the three Genin hopefuls quickly drop into a battle stance, once the three got a look at the source of the voice they were surprised to see a old man with short black hair a bandaged eye a arm covered in gold bracers and placed in a sling, he also head a wooden cane supporting himself.

"Wait a minute!" Galatea said dropping her fighting stance. "Are you tell me you're our sensei!?" The guy looked like he couldn't even see them much less train them.

"I am indeed your instructor." Danzo said surprising the three Genin.

"B-b-but you're ancient!" The shorthaired blonde girl yelled.

"Yeah I gotta agree with Galatea-chan, you are up there." Naruto said with a skeptical look.

Danzo exhaled a small breath of air and turned to the quiet Uchiha. "Do you also doubt my ability to train you three?"

"Uhh, I don't…I mean, you could…" Hitomi struggled to find the right words for she wouldn't come off sounding as blunt as her two teammates. "Umm…"

"Speak your mind child." Danzo said with annoyance in his voice.

"Y-y-you are k-kind of old D-danzo-sensei." Hitomi managed to struggle out.

"I see a point must be made." Turning away from teens Danzo let his cane fall to ground and pulled a single kunai out of his robes, the Genin watched as the small blade gained a glowing blue hue around it before Danzo swung it in a arch, flying from the kunai was a visible blade of wind that added to the training grounds various marks. Placing the kunai back in his robes Danzo turned to see the amazed teens. "Is any further poor required."

"Naw, I'm cool with that." Naruto said in awe, don't judge a book by its cover that was a lifesaving lesson when it comes to being a shinobi, but who would've guessed this old man can perform such a high level attack so casually.

"Damn, you may be old but you're also awesome." Galatea said with a look of appraisal at the damage done.

"Awesome…" Danzo repeated, suddenly finding it a tough to keep a blank face. "Hmm, I would've gone with the words impressive, but that might just be the difference with our generations." Waving the three closer Danzo motioned his students to take a seat on the ground. "Usually at this point in time we would be sharing personal information with each other, but this meeting will be a different. My name is Shimura Danzo, I'm also known as **Shinobi no Yami (The darkness of the Shinobi),**" Danzo saw the Uchiha opening her mouth to ask a question, but he silenced her with a raise of a hand. "My name was giving to me because of my…let's say underhanded approach to warfare." That only made him appear more mysterious to his three students. "But I can ensure you all everything I've done is for the sake of the betterment of our village, and it is because of my love for the village I decided to leave the darkness in order to help mold you three into shinobi worthy of wearing the leaf headband."

A sense of Déjà vu came over Naruto and Galatea as they compared their new instructor to the ones at Cadmus, the guy came off as all cloaks and daggers and to be honest this would probably be the most interesting thing that happened to the dimension hopping duo in a while. And while Naruto and Galatea was able to take the war hawk behavior in stride, such was not the case for Hitomi, the aged man seemed like he only dealt with powerful shinobi and would most likely not tolerate her tolerate her inability to do anything useful.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto," Danzo said grabbing the Kyuubi holder's attention. "Son of the famed Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, fourteen years old, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, in the academy you barley made rookie of the year only beating out Uchiha Sasuke by a couple of points." Naruto gave the man a suspicions look. "You Naruto-kun, will be the head of Konoha's finest three man squad." Danzo said already predicting his team's success.

With Naruto's assessment done Danzo turned his lone eye on the Kryptonina. "Galatea, background unknown, but it is a known fact that you stay with the Hokage's family, fifteen years old, not a drop of chakra but somehow your physical strength matches Senju Tsunade herself, speed is on another far above of a newly minted Genin, there has even been reports of you brushing of kunai and shuriken as annoyances." Galatea held her head high in pride as Danzo named her abilities, already she came off as impressive and he didn't even know what else she was capable of. "Your strength will crush every threat to our village.

Finally he turned to a nervous looking Hitomi. "Uchiha Hitomi, Daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and also sister of famed prodigy Uchiha Itachi, fourteen years, dead last of the academy, and even looked down upon by her fellow Uchiha's for not even performing the ceremonial **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fireball), **it would also seem that you father-"

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted. "Can't you see you're just making Hitomi-chan feel bad!?" He gestured to the girl who didn't dare turn her eyes from the ground. "You don't have to tell her entire life story!"

Danzo didn't take his eyes off the Uchiha as he addressed Naruto. "For defending your teammate your punishment won't be as normally harsh for interrupting me, no be quiet as I address my underling." With a growl Naruto reluctantly stopped his complaints; with a hushed audience Danzo addressed the Uchiha girl once more. "You are weak, aren't you?"

Even though Hitomi heard those words many of times from her father they never lost their stung.

"I asked you a question solider, no respond to your commanding officer." Danzo's dull tone had just the tiniest bit of force added to it this time.

"Y-yes…" Hitomi mumbled out.

"Yes, yes you are weak child." The bandaged shinobi said. "But under my tutelage that will change…" Hitomi eyes shot up towards her sensei. "I will mold you into the pride of your clan, I will mold each of you three into a force that will eclipse Hiruzen's 'legendary three'. But I will warn you all now, your ascension will not come without price, I very well intend to take you to your breaking point and then break you and build you right back up. Now tell me, are you willing to allow yourselves to be reduced to ashes only to arise like phoenixes?"

"I'm game." A grinning Naruto said.

"Hmph, I'd like to see if you can't make me more awesome." Galatea said crossing her arms under her impressive bust.

All eyes were now on Hitomi, she still had tears in the corner of her eyes from Danzo's recapping of her life, wiping the tears from her eyes Galatea gained a determined look. "I can give a fuck about Oto-sama, Itachi-nii has always said I'll make an excellent kunoichi and I wanna prove him right!"

"Good, tomorrow will be our first training session, so be prepared because tomorrow I'm dropping you three into the fire." Danzo said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

**-Three months later-**

"I really hate Danzo-sensei…." Uchiha Hitomi growled as she took note of the abnormally large boars that gathered around her and her teammates' campsite. "And what is with these freakishly large animals!?"

If there was one thing the three Genin learned about their sensei, it was that he was a man of his word. Their first team meeting the bandaged shinobi promised that he would not take it easy on them and he most certainly did not, day after day with rare breaks in between Danzo brought the teens to the edge of their breaking points and pushed them over. The moment Danzo figured out Naruto's true elemental affinity was wind he put the blonde to work on advancing his wind manipulations, but giving that the more powerful**Futon (Wind release) **techniques required precision and Naruto had massive chakra reserves due to the fox, Danzo taught him **Kage Bunshin **to help cut down his training time down. With Naruto being pushed in the right direction Danzo went to work on Galatea, despite not being able to manipulating chakra the girl was brimming with potential, her strength was comparable to Senju Tsunade herself and her durability allowed her to brush of even the most staggering of attacks and with not a drop of chakra in her body Genjutsu doesn't affect her in the least bit. And finally Uchiha Hitomi, after one week with the girl Danzo thought Fugaku to be a man without sight, that or just a sexist fool, Hitomi was not weak or talentless she just learned by trials and tribulations. So employed with that knowledge Danzo put together a training regimen that would ensure that each night she came home covered in cuts and bruises, at first progress was slow but two weeks in the Uchiha gained access to her family's famed Doujutsu the Sharingan, after that she it was on to training the girl in her surprisingly strong **Suiton **affinity.

"Oh don't worry Hitomi-chan," Naruto said while running through some hand seals. "The moment we find our way out of this freaky forest we are going to find out where Danzo-jiji lives, and paint hot pink hearts all around it." When Danzo first told his Genin team that he wanted them to take a nice nature walk they expected a couple of trees, a nice lake and a beautiful sunset, instead they found themselves surrounded by ominous looking trees, murky swamps and giant animals. Out the corner of his eye Naruto saw a overzealous boar charging forward tusk ready to impale somebody. "Nope!" Taking in a deep breath Naruto turned to face his attacker.** "Futon: Shinkugyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)!" **Multiple small bullets of wind shot from Naruto's mouth and travelled at high speeds towards the boar.

When Naruto's Jutsu meet the boar's tough hide it tore right through the beast's skin effectively turning its insides into puree.

"Cute and all but I think we should kick it up a notch." Galatea said while bringing her gloved hands together, the gloves she currently wore were a gift from Danzo to help with the girls range attacks. With the help of Kushina, Danzo was able to create gloves capable of 'using' Jutsus, the gloves were made with idea of being a pseudo chakra pathway system to allow the girl to use low Jutsus but that idea was scrapped when Danzo and Kushina came to the conclusion that they'll be useless to Galatea since her unique abilities overshadowed anything E-ranked, so instead they decided to impart the gloves with elemental chakra to allow her to use no specific Jutsus. "Ok let's see what these things got!" Forming a tiger sign to activate the raw elemental chakra Galatea pulled her hands apart and produced a flurry of flames. "Spread'em out Naruto!" The Kryptonina Genin yelled while turning her eyes away from the bright flames.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto responded. **"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great breakthrough)!" **Once the massive gust of wind meet the scorching flames any boar caught in the tunnel of fire was burned into a crisp, the lucky ones were able to retreat with slightly scorched fur.

"Galatea-chan," Hitomi said getting the girl's attention. "If you don't mind, please jump to the top of the canopy and use your 'super vision' and you Naruto-kun use that electric pulse to scan the area for any more threats."

"Huh, and I thought Danzo-jiji said I'll be team leader in his absence." Naruto said jokingly.

But it seems their little stint in forest of death really put a hamper on Hitomi's sense of humor, slowly the Uchiha turned her head and looked at Naruto with her Sharingan active and her one Tomoe spinning rapidly. "Hey, Naruto-kun. Shut up."

Raising an eyebrow at the girl Galatea decided it'd be best if she just head upwards. "Alright then I'll go try to spot the Hokage monument and we'll just head out in its direction." With that Galatea bent down before launching herself on one of the many massive tree branches.

"Ok with Galatea-chan on that I'll see what I come up with." Naruto said as small sparks of electricity danced around his body, it was during a brainstorming session with Danzo, Naruto come up with ways to use his meta-human powers outside of combat, by manipulating the electromagnetic field around him Naruto is able to send out a pulse to seek out the nearest source of electricity. But after messing around with it Naruto was able to distinguish living things from inorganic things, but if his target happens to have a**Raiton **affinity he could mistake it for a machine. "I'm not getting anything for about three kilometers." Naruto informed the Uchiha.

And right before Hitomi could respond Galatea returned with dust flying landing. "Ok the village is about three clicks westbound."

Now with a direction in mind the three Genin moved out with a pep in each of their respective steps , Galatea took lead in order to bulldoze their way through any obstacle the may come across, be it large animal or terrain.

With them all moving at near at a decent pace they were able to make out the edge of the forest. "Finally!" Galatea yelled with a exasperated voice. "Let's get the out this weird place." As the three effortlessly hoped over the gates the separated the forest from a large grass clearing, they saw a single kunai sticking out of the ground with a note attached to it.

Walking forward Naruto bent down to retrieve the ninja tool and read the note. "Oi, check it out Hitomi-chan and Galatea-chan." Once the two girls flanked him, Naruto read the note. "It says 'Hokage monument ASAP'." Naruto released a groan with his fellow Genin. "Aw man! This guy is a slave driver, we just went on the nature walk of hell in that stupid forest and now he wants us to go all the way to the monument!? Fine come on let's get it over with." To be honest the training wasn't all that bad nor was their sensei, in fact the only reason Naruto complained was because he know had the ability to complain. In Cadmus the scientist and the board members were so no-nonsense they found any hint of hesitance to be worthy of punishment, at least Danzo knew Naruto was all talk, no matter what type of back talk or comment Naruto would have about training he would always still do what is told of him.

"Yeah let's get this over with, it's a rare thing for Itachi-nii to be home and last time I saw him he promised he'd show me an awesome **Suiton **Ninjutsu." Hitomi said with every intent to see her loner brother keep his promise.

With Naruto now in the lead the three took to the rooftops of Konoha with famed monument to past and present Kages in mind, but on their way to their destination they caught sight of some familiar faces.

"Natsumi-chan!" Naruto yelled out making said redhead spin around to see her brother standing on a rooftop with her two friends to his right and left.

"Aniki, Galatea-chan, Hitomi!" Natsumi said grinning. "What happened to you guys, you all look like you just went to battle." The crimson haired girl said commenting on their battered looks for the forest.

"Oh, it's nothing just a survival exercise." Galatea said waving of the girls concern. "What are you up to?"

Natsumi put a sour look on her face. "Tch, more D-rank missions. We don't get to learn anything cool from Kakashi-sensei, just team work training and D-ranks. And it's driving me crazy!" The fourth's daughter yelled pulling on her long red locks.

"Huh, we haven't even taking a mission since we became a team." Hitomi said in realization. "You know as soon as we get to Danzo-sensei I'll have to ask him why…"

"Hn, you should consider yourself lucky." Leaning on nearby building was Hitomi's twin brother Sasuke. "These 'missions' aren't nothing but common chores, basically a waste of a properly trained Uchiha's time."

"Wow Sasuke way to be humble." A sarcastic Naruto said with a grin on his face that caused Sasuke to put an annoyed look on his face.

"You're up for seeing what a properly trained Uchiha can do, Namikaze?" Sasuke replied, there was no real malice between the two boys in fact they had no bad blood between them, despite the fact that Sasuke's father has constantly tried encourage his younger son to prove the Uchiha's blood is even superior to the fourth's legacy. At first Sasuke had every intent to do so, but after being in Naruto's company for an extended period of time the Sasuke found the boy hard to hate.

While the five Genin shared pleasantries Sakura quietly melded into background, she really wanted to join in the conversation but she never really was on speaking terms with anyone of them. During her first couple of years in the academy she tried to befriend Natsumi because that was what every other girl was trying to do, but when it was clear Natsumi had a close knit of friends Sakura knew she had to find some other way.

Not being able to hang out with the 'clan' kids Sakura moved on to the next popular thing, trying to catch the eyes of the coolest boys. Uchiha Sasuke was the son of the head of the Uchiha clan, he was always calm and mysterious, and then there was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto son of the Hokage and also holder of the Kyuubi, his golden hair and bright blue eyes almost caused girls to instantly swoon at his grin. But despite prettying herself up and decree her love for one of two every week they both brushed her off along with the rest of the clamoring girls.

"Well it's been cool and everything but we gotta go Danzo-jiji is going to give us hell if we take any longer." Giving the three a mock salute Naruto and company moved out to their predetermined meeting spot.

**-With Danzo-**

As the old War hawk of Konoha looked out towards the village he loved he thought back to his latest non Ne related exploits, the three Genin were coming along nicely it was only a matter of time before they cover up Hiruzen's mistake. The Sannin were to be one of Konoha's war deterrents but somewhere along road they just collapsed. Danzo didn't necessarily blame the monkey summoner for his wayward students' behavior but his soft heart allowed one of Konoha's finest walk out of the village and also let a sociopath roam the elemental nations.

But despite Hiruzen's mistakes, Danzo still looked at his old rival as a great Shinobi and a semi-good Hokage.

"It took you three long enough." Danzo said seemly to no one.

Not a second later Galatea landed on her two feet with her arms around her teammates; apparently Naruto and Hitomi took the easy way up and just used the shorthaired blonde girl as a shortcut.

"What's the big deal sending us into that crazy-" But before Galatea could get out her complaint she was silenced by a raise of Danzo's hand.

"Tomorrow a drunk will come requesting a Genin team under false pretenses; I want you three on that mission." Danzo said with his usual monotone voice.

"Uhhh, we actually were coming to ask you about a mission," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "But why do you want us to take a B.S. mission?"

Danzo allowed one of his rare smiles to slip on to his face. "Because," The war hawk began. "Money makes the world go round."

**A/N Done and done. This might come out as an awkward read but I hope you all enjoy it. As you can see the graduation age has been pushed up, not a big change but a change I made. The famous wave mission is next in I can promise you I will make it super original, my hope is to really take you readers by surprise and just deliver a big twist.**

**Beta'd by Faeryl36**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here we are the famous wave mission, and like I previously said before I'm going to switch it up a bit and hopefully take you guys by surprise. But before I start the chapter I want to address some reviews**

**SinOfDisaster: You wanted to know what know what can kill or mortally wound Galatea. Well I'll have to say a assassination Jutsu would do it, example being a point blank hit from a Jutsu like Kakashi's Raikiri (Lightning cutter) so yeah it has o be a high tier attack to get her.**

**Dark Link M Smith: You called me a fool for picking Danzo. I'd like you to elaborate why.**

**Throy567:You wanted to know about any D.C characters. I got to say highly unlikely, but not impossible.**

**Uzumaki-Kun: You wanna know Naruto and Galatea skill level. Huh I'd say at this point Naruto, Galatea, Hitmoi, Natsumi and Sasuke are all at least mid-Chunin, give or take.**

**Starkiller1213: The Uchiha clan are still living. Why? Because I highly doubt the Uchiha clan would've tried anything with the fourth Hokage and the third Hokage and Jiraiya, plus a village who loves the man from saving them from a massive fox! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own not a damn thing, but a terrible Win/Lose ratio on Ultimate Ninja storm 3.**

**Chapter 4: Everyone has a sob story.**

"Ugh, this is sooooooooooooo boring!" Natsumi groaned out. "I thought that a C-ranked mission with my aniki would be a little more exciting, all we've been doing so far is walk and smell the alcohol wafting of this old drunk."

Wrapping an arm around his sister Naruto gave the girl his family famous grin. "Relax Natsumi-chan, not every mission has to be action pack." Naruto said trying to calm his sister. _'At least it isn't action pack just yet.' _Naruto and his team knew very well of what's to come it was the only reason why Danzo told them to ask the Hokage to allow them to accompany team seven on this mission under the guise of elderly sensei unable to travel for extended periods. "And besides if things start to get crazy we can show the world the awesomeness of the Namikaze-Uzumaki duo." That brought a smile to his crimson haired sister.

"Ha, awesomeness," The aged man said pointing a half-empty sake bottle at the two siblings. "You sure these brats can protect me?" the bridge builder questioned.

Without looking up from his orange book, Kakashi addressed the man's concerns. "Maa maa, don't worry about it Tazuna-san these happen to be some of the most talented Genin or village has to offer."

"By the way aniki," Natsumi said to her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, what's with you guys dressing like your all ANBU?" Natsumi asked, Naruto, Galatea and Hitomi were all dressed in standard ANBU attire minus the mask.

"Oh," The meta-human ninja said looking down at his armored covered chest, scratching the back of his head Naruto quashed his sister's curiosity. "Danzo-jiji said we're not allowed a sense of individuality until we're able to prove our 'sense of style," Naruto said that with air quotes. "Doesn't affect our ability on the battlefield though."

"What does you sensei mean that Naruto-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's because Danzo-sensei thinks so many Genin dress to look cool instead of pure efficiency." Hitomi answered. "At first I thought it's just Danzo-sensei being old fashion but then I caught Naruto-kun with an uppercut thanks to his restricting jacket." Naruto rubbed his chin as a phantom pain ran through it while Galatea giggled at the memory of her best friend being punched into the air.

"So that Danzo guy has being pushing you to your limits, huh Hitomi?" Sasuke asked his sister.

Hitomi gave her brother a mysterious smile. "You have no idea Sasuke-nii." No one in the Uchiha clan was even in the slightest bit aware of Hitomi's significant boost in power; in fact the only person who knew of Hitomi's Sharingan was Itachi, who spent one on one training sessions with each of his young siblings.

"How about when we get back we have ourselves a spar." The duck haired Uchiha offered his sister.

"Heh, you're on Sasuke-nii." Hitomi said with a grin.

Hearing the Uchiha twins make plans to test each other's abilities Natsumi turned to her own bother. "What do ya say we throw down aniki?" She said with a bolstering tone.

Naruto's grin widens a bit at his sister's challenge. "Sound's fun Natsumi-chan."

The six Genin continued to trade playful blows with each other as they walked in the direction of wave. But in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke's back in forth the group suddenly jokes suddenly waned to a halt.

"Uhh, why'd you guys stop?" Sakura asked in confusion, this was the most emotion she seen Sasuke display in her entire life.

The answer to Sakura's question came when two figures suddenly burst from what seemed like absolutely nowhere, it turns out the surprise guests were two man attached to each other by a long chain that connect to their respective gauntlets.

Right before the six Genin and the bridge builder's eyes Kakashi was ripped asunder by the mask men. "One down, Gozu." One mask man said to the other.

"Seven more to go, Meizu" The other replied.

But before the one named Meizu could move on to a different target he found his vision obscured by a gloved hand. "Not fast enough!" Galatea roared as she brought the missing ninja head down hard into the dirt road.

"Meizu!" Gozu yelled as he moved to assist his brother, but before he could cut down the blonde girl who took out his brother he found his path blocked by a spiky haired blonde. "Outta my way brat or it won't be fast!" The still conscious demon brother threatened.

Not in the least bit intimidated Naruto eyed the giant metal gauntlet. "Ooh, nice glove, is it conductive?" But instead of waiting for an answer Naruto sent grabbed his opponent by his metal covered wrist and sent just enough volts to incapacitate.

"Well that was impressive." The silver haired Jonin said popping up from a nearby bush.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled surprise. "We thought you were dead." The pinkette said with an exasperated tone.

"Uhh, we didn't think Kakashi-sensei was dead." Natsumi said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Galatea," Kakashi said getting the blonde girls attention. "Nice reactions, I'd normally frown upon getting so close to a heavily armed opponent, but since you're unique I'll have to say good job. Naruto good use of opponent's weakness, you saw a way to end the fight quickly and safely and you took so good job. And you Sasuke and Hitomi though you didn't get a chance to join the fray I saw you two maneuver yourselves to support your teammates, so good instinct."

Sakura felt a knot in her chest as she listened to her teacher handout complements. _'They all were so ready fight and I was so scared I just froze up, at this rate I'll just be a burden.' _She thought with a depressed look on her face.

Turing his attention away from the Genin the Jonin turned to the client. "So Tazuna-san I was under the impression that the only threat to your life was simple bandits, so do think you can explain to me just why two C-rank missing-nin were after you?" Kakashi's ever present book was now put away and his air of laziness was now evidently gone.

Tazuna gulped as he took in the serious look the Cyclopes Jonin shot him. "Y-y-you have to understand I had no choice," The aged construction worker stammered out.

"Oh, so you had no choice but to lie and put my and these adorable children lives on line." The ex-ANBU captain responded. "You know giving the circumstances I am well within my rights to just leave you to your fate," Kakashi said with a dark tone. "But before that how about you fill me in on what caused you to put our lives at risk."

Putting up a false bravado Tazuna explained his village situations to the Konoha shinobi; it was tale of a village being manipulated by a man whom came proclaiming good intentions only to later completely crush their economy. Once wave was completely brought to its knees Gato, the man who swindled the entire village, begun using intimidation tactics to keep anyone from standing up to him.

"So that is why I need your help!" Tazuna said with a pleading voice. "With you and your students help I can finish building my super bridge and our country will be saved." The old drunk said one step away from dropping to his knees to beg. "I mean if you don't want to help me I can continue on my way and get killed, then my super cute grandson will probably cry for his beloved jiji and my daughter will hate your village forever."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped at Tazuna's declaration. "Well to be honest with you we are required to return straight to our village the moment we find out if our client isn't completely for coming with information concerning the mission." Tazuna's head drop in defeat. "But I think I'll ask my Genin their opinion." The veteran Jonin turned to face the six teens. "Well?"

"You heard his story sensei," Natsumi said. "We gotta help him out."

"Itachi-nii was doing missions twice as hard this when he was our age," Sasuke added. "Let's do it."

Not wanting to drag her teammates down Sakura put on a fake smile. "W-w-we took the mission so let's see it through."

Team Danzo all put on a determined look as they too agreed to carry on the mission, but the truth was they were already aware of the lies Tazuna weaved when his first brought this mission before the Hokage. Not only did Danzo see these as a chance for his team to get a trial by fire but also to obtain so funds for what project he refused to tell his Genin team about.

"So I guess it's unanimous," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "You have our protection Tazuna-san."

Tazuna repressed the urge to jump in joy; instead, he gave the Konoha ninja a bright smile. "I don't know how I can thank you all!"

"I actually have an idea," The dog summoner said pulling out his favorite orange book. "When you country is back on its feet you can pay our village back for the increased difficulty in this mission plus interest."

Tazuna smile threaten to fade but his belief that his super bridge will bring a whole new life to his country kept his grin present. "Ha, no problem when word gets out about my super bridge the money will be rolling in."

Now that the finances were settled the seven ninja and one bridge builder continued on their path to wave while leaving the demon brothers tied to a tree for later extraction, as the group walked down the path Galatea suddenly had a thought concerning Tazuna's plan to save his country.

"Hey drunk," The pseudo-kryptonina said getting the attention everyone. "What exactly would keep this Gato guy from laying claim to your bride? I mean if he took everything from your country before what makes you think he won't just use your bridge as another way to oppress you all."

"What? No the bridge will bring new life to our country, no longer will things have to go through Gato's shipping business, the can just trade goods by way of our bridge."

Hitomi chimed in on that. "What if Gato adds a toll to the bridge?" The Uchiha inquired. "He could just make the toll so ridiculous he can force traders to continue trading by way of water."

"Or he could just blow it up." Natsumi helpfully added.

At this point Tazuna's face went pale with realization. "Must you Genin be so negative," The appointed Jonin said. "You have to start living with more of an upbeat attitude, like me." This was all said in a lazy voice with one eye still focused on a book.

All six Genin sweat threaten to drop at the sight of Kakashi's upbeat attitude.

**-Two days later-**

Stepping of a small ferryboat was the combined teams of team seven and team Danzo. "This is far as I can take you Tazuna-san, if Gato figures out I'm helping you I'm as good as dead." Tazuna gave the man a sadden nod.

Now off the boat the group followed Tazuna's instructions to get to wave, as they continued their trek the Konoha ninja couldn't help but take note of sudden increase of mist. A sudden rustle in some nearby bushes caused Naruto to act on instinct and throw a kunai. Running in a fevered rush from the bushes was a small white rabbit.

"Naruto what hell, you almost killed that poor rabbit!" Sakura yelled coming to the defense of the scared woodland critter.

'_White fur? And it's not even fall, somebody must being using it for a __**kawarimi!' **_Kakashi thought in a panic. It wouldn't be long before his suspense were confirmed by the sound of something cutting through the air. "Get down!" Kakashi yelled to everyone.

Quick to react almost every Genin instantly hit the deck at the warning of the more experienced shinobi warning, but one lone Genin stood their ground, the kryptonina kunoichi hands inches apart Galatea wait to the most opportune moment to catch the blade with her gloved hands, effectively stopping the massive weapon with little to no effort.

With that out of the way Naruto, from his place on the ground sent out a pulse of electricity to find their assailant. "There," Naruto yelled while pointing a tree. "Light'em up Sasuke!"

Wasting no time Sasuke ran through some seals. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)!" **Following Naruto's instructions, the Uchiha sent the flaming ball at the top of the tree.

Not being a sitting duck the Konoha shinobi antagonist made himself known by jumping on a nearby body of water. The man was shirtless, wearing baggy pants and armbands with two legwarmers. His headband was tilted and had a slash on going through some wave symbols to signify he was missing ninja from Kirigakure.

"Hmmm, Momochi Zabuza from Kirigakure no Sato, A-ranked missing ninja and also a former member of the seven swordsmen, and thanks to this Genin here," Kakashi said gesturing to Galatea, who held Zabuza's sword on her shoulders, "A currently unarmed swordsman."

Zabuza paid little mind to Kakashi's taunt, instead he focused on the blonde girl who was grinning at his predicament. _'How in the hell did that little girl stop __**Kubikiribocho (Decapitating carving knife) **__midflight, no way she has that much strength.' _"I don't need my blade to kill you Sharingan no Kakashi."

Sasuke's eyes widen at his sensei's title. _'So that is why Tou-san hates him.' _The duck haired Uchiha thought as he remembered his father calling Kakashi an insult to their clan.

"As amusing as your blustering is Zabuza," Kakashi said slowly lifting his headband to reveal his three Tomoe Sharingan. "But the truth of the matter is that sword was trump card, without you've been severely handicapped."

"Is that so Kakashi?" The missing ninja said rhetorically. "Well then why don't you just come and prove your theory."

"No thanks, Naruto now!" Instead of taking Zabuza's challenge and fighting on top of the small lake the dog summoner decided to put the fourth's son unique powers to work.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he approached the water. Stooping right in front of the water Naruto outstretched both his arms and aimed both opened palms at the water. "Like a toaster in the tub!" The blonde said as he sent a stream of electricity into the water.

Plans thrown off once more Zabuza jumped into the air to avoid being zapped by the dangerous electrical currents now running through the lake. _'What the hell are these kids, I didn't see him form a single seal!' _But Zabuza's inner dialogue was cut off as he felt the presence of someone behind him. _'What the?' _Producing a kunai Zabuza quickly blocked the kunai that was aimed for the back of his neck.

With Zabuza blocking his kunai Kakashi was fast to catch Zabuza's fist which was on a collision course with his face. Their stalemate didn't last long as the disengaged each other and landed back on the lake.

Showing no fear in the face of his enemy Zabuza meet Kakashi's mixed eyes. "And here I thought you were going to let the kids do all your fighting." The swordsmen taunted.

"Wouldn't you prefer that Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "After all your fame does come from killing children."

"Bringing up the past, eh Kakashi?" Zabuza said with a grin under his bandaged mouth. "Those were such fond memories. It was the way of the bloody mist only the strong survived just like I'll survive this."

"You mistake me for poorly trained academy students Zabuza." The copy ninja said as his Sharingan slowly starts to spin. "While you were killing children I was already helping with the war effort, while you were stumbling to wield that oversized blade I was running high ranked missions." It wasn't Kakashi's style to brag about his accomplishment, but with a arrogant opponent like Zabuza it was always good to rile them up. "Your accomplishments mean nothing to Konoha shinobi; in fact the only thing that impresses us about you is the fact that you were able to escape your Kage's wrath."

"I'll show you want I'm really capable of Kakashi!" Zabuza road as he ran through some hand sighs. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great waterfall)!" **But to Zabuza's immense surprise nothing happened. "What the fuck!"

"I guess my Genjutsu did its job." The mask Jonin said making Zabuza look at him in shock.

"Fuck your Genjutsu!" Quickly bringing his hands together Zabuza dispelled the illusion. **"Kai (Release)!" **The moment the foreign charka was expelled from his system the former Kiri shinobi felt a chill wash over his body, looking down Zabuza saw a thin layer of ice was covering his feet and the whole lake was now completely frozen over. "How in the hell did you put me under a Genjutsu? I didn't take my eyes of you for even a second!"

Closing the eye he was born with Kakashi only allowed his Sharingan be visible. "The moment you meet my stare I trapped you in an ocular Genjutsu that made you oblivious to your surroundings," Zabuza was getting more and angrier as the explanation continued. "Allowing once more, for this cute Genin to get the better of you." He ended gesturing once more to Galatea, who was standing on the edge of the frozen lake. Ice breath, not really her go to move but it has its uses.

'_No fucking way! Haku is the only living member Yuki clan, so how in the hell did they freeze the lake!'_ This was getting to be too much; the job was to kill a bridge builder not fight the famous Hatake Kakashi and so abnormally gifted Genin. _'Haku better act fast or could possibly die.'_

"Prepare to make peace with your demons, **Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the hidden mist) **because with this eye of mine I see your death!"

"You kill me don't make me laugh!" Zabuza said as he pulled his feet free from the ice. "You can't kill me Kakashi!"

"Still willing to fight, huh Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "No sword, no access to the water and your all alone."

"No he's not!" Naruto said joining the conversation. "Ever since the start of your fight Kakashi there's been someone waiting up in the treetops." But right on cue senbon needles flew from the for mentioned spot and plunged right into Zabuza's neck, making the missing ninja fall face first on top of the frozen lake.

Appearing next to the downed form of Zabuza was a masked shinobi with that had long bangs cascading down to his shoulders. His outfit was loose pants and a pinstriped both covered with a green haori. "Thank you for your help in defeating Zabuza leaf shinobi, I assure you I will mention to the Mizukage that his defeat couldn't have been achieved without you all. No if you don't mind kunoichi-san handing me Zabuza's weapon." The hunter-nin asked the blonde kunoichi.

"Nope !" Galatea responded with a smile. "I've grown quite found of it." She said while taking a couple of practices swings.

"You must understand, the sword is very important to our village." The mask wearing ninja said.

"Have your Kage call my Kage."

If the girl was getting to him Haku's mask kept it his frustrations from being visible.

"Wait a minute!" Natsumi said. "If you were hunting Zabuza how come you didn't join the fight, my brother was said you were here since the start!"

No that his story wasn't so plausible Haku quickly scooped Zabuza into his arms to make a quick escape, but instead of taking to the trees the last living Yuki member rolled himself and Zabuza off to the side to avoid a fireball that was sent towards them by the raven haired boy.

"Not so fast!" Haku's problems were stacking as he jumped away from a slash from his master's blade.

As the ice users did his best to put some distance between him and the Konoha shinobi he noticed a slight decrease in Zabuza's weight. Looking down at his cargo Haku saw that his master was missing his arm, cleaved of cleanly from the elbow.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled in panic.

"You won't get away!" Galatea shouted intending to nip the problem in the bud.

Figuring that they won't get away at with these odds Haku dropped Zabuza and meet Galatea's swing, used to sparring with Zabuza Haku was able to dodge the Konoha Kunoichi's wild swing and plant an explosive note on her chest. "I won't let you kill Zabuza-sama!"

"Damn it!" A normal person would've died from the force of the explosion but Galatea being Galatea only had to deal with popped eardrums, while she no real damage was done the explosion knocked the sword from her hand.

Using their concern against them Haku grabbed Zabuza and famous sword in disappeared in a swirl of water.

Rubbing soot out of her eyes Galatea found herself in the arms of her best friend. "Are you alright Galatea-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh, Naruto you do know something like that isn't really a threat to me." Galatea said to her fellow blonde with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Call it a kneejerk reaction." Naruto said as he put his fellow blonde on her own two feet.

"Do you think we should pursue Kakashi-san?" The ANBU dressed Uchiha asked.

Covering his Doujutsu once more, Kakashi shook his head at the teen's request. "No, will leave them be."

"But what if the try something again Kakashi-sensei?" A worried Sakura asked.

"Well giving the fact that the hunter ninja intended to fake Zabuza's death with some well-placed senbon needles he ensured that Zabuza won't be up in running for about a week." Kakashi explained. "And plus thanks to Galatea he's now missing a arm, so I doubt will be having further problems with those two."

While Kakashi was praising the Genin for actions throughout the battle Tazuna stood off to the sides with a shocked look on his face. _'What in the hell are those kids?'_

"Not so bad there Uchiha, you make one hell of a backup." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke.

"Me, backup?" Sasuke repeated. "If anything you're just recon." The Uchiha said while rising to his temporary teammate's grin with his own smirk.

"Please!" Galatea said interrupting the two boys. "I was the difference maker!"

"I was useless through the whole fight," Natsumi said looking down at her feet. "How am I supposed to become the Hokage when I can't even help out during a fight?" She said in a sullen tone.

Seeing her friend's distress Hitomi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't look so down Natsumi-chan," The ponytail wearing Uchiha said. "Our skills just weren't need in this fight, but next time we'll give 'em a look at what we can do!" Hitomi finished with a fist pump.

It seems that Hitomi's speech reached the Hokage's daughter. "You got that right, dattebane!"

"Well Tazuna-san shall we continue on to your home?" The masked ninja said with an eye smile.

Snapping out of it his shock Tazuna dumbly nodded his head and began to walk in the direction of his home.

**-One day later-**

With the battle behind them the seven Konoha shinobi and bridge builder made their way to Tazuna's home, after being introduced to Tazuna's daughter and grandson, which one was beaming with kindness and the other a little ball of misery. Once everyone was well rested the team gathered in home's family room. "I know I said it already," Kakashi said begun addressing the gathered Genin. "But good job, seriously. Galatea, if you were anyone else you most likely would've been bisected, but you used Zabuza's ignorance and effectively disarmed him. And not just his sword but you also took away his ability to use any Jutsus. Naruto you played support and made Zabuza play on our terms," Sasuke gave a brief 'Ha!' at the mention of support. "So nice work Naruto. And you Sasuke, I have to say I'm surprised, I was sure the moment a chance showed itself you were going to rush in."

"Hn, I learned my lesson of rushing stronger opponents from Itachi." The dark eyed boy said as he remembered all the time Itachi casually dispatched him during sparring lessons.

"Zabuza was just lucky you guys had it handled," The crimson haired girl said making herself know. "If I would've had a chance to get into the fray I doubt they'd escape." Natsumi boasted.

"Sensei," Sakura said speaking up. "Are you sure we don't have to worry about them again?"

"I lobbed off his arm pinky," Galatea said while examining her nails. "What more do you want?"

"But remember that guy disguised as a hunter-ninja?" The pinkette rebutted. "What if he comes back for revenge?"

Trying to distill the pink haired girls distress Hitomi chimed in. "Seeing how Zabuza was overwhelmed I don't think that hunter-ninja will try anything, plus he didn't really get to see the full extent of anyone's abilities, everyone used enough of their skills to subdue and incapacitate Zabuza." Hopefully that'll ensure the girl that this mission can just get easier from this point on.

**-Zabuza's hideout-**

Zabuza lay in his bed while staring up at the ceiling, Haku just removed the needles and took him out of his near death trance, but when he did awake he just wound up wishing he was actually dead. Half of his right arm missing cut off at the elbow from his weapon. His dreams are now dead, he chance for a rematch with those absurdly powerful Genin, dead. Just what the hell is a swordsman without his dominate hand?

In hindsight there was so much he could've done, silent killing, a skill that was know by all of the seven swordsmen, if Zabuza didn't screw around and make a grand entrance every single one them would've been dead. Meeting eyes with the kami-damned Sharingan, that Doujutsu is famed for having such a variety uses; he should've noticed the Genjutsu earlier.

Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Bullshit.

"Zabuza-sama," The ice user said standing at Zabuza's bedside. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." The feminine boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up," Zabuza spoke in a hushed tone still feeling the effects of the trance and blood lost. "I expected more out of you Haku, but instead a nearly die because of your actions." The fact that he's still alive is actually accredited to Haku, once the needles hit Zabuza and slowed down his heart rate his body wasn't getting as much blood as it usual would if he was fully conscious, that stopped his blood lost from being severe and made travelling with Zabuza a bit safer.

Haku lowered his head in shame as his master scolded him without even meeting his eyes, but suddenly Haku felt three familiar presences and one that sent chills down his spin.

The door of Zabuza's room slung opened and in walked the infamous Gato accompanied by his two wannabe samurai. "Take a look boys, the famous demon of the mist," The vertically challenged man said with a sneer. "Some demon, couldn't even take out an old man." And suddenly Gato's sneer turned into a smile. "But I got someone who can do the job."

At first Zabuza was content to ignore the man, even in this condition killing them wouldn't be much of a issue, but as he turned to take a pick at the door he saw a face he didn't think he see for a long time. Standing in the doorway was Hoshigaki Kisame, he still had that creepy shark looking appearance and of course Samehada wrapped in bandages and Kisame himself was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Well if isn't my old buddy Zabuza," Kisame said showing of his sharp teeth. "I see you had as on-the- job accident, such a shame to I was looking forward to a nice spar."

Acting fast Haku grabbed some senbon needles and placed them between his hands preparing o fight that tailless beast himself. "I will not let you harm Zabuza-sama." He spoke brown eyes filled with determination.

Kisame released a deep laugh at the girly looking kid. "Sure you won't," He said pointing a blue-skinned finger at Zabuza. "Because you've been doing such a wonderful job already."

Haku ignored the man and Gato's laughter and stayed true to his goal of protecting his master.

"Stand down Haku," The bed-ridden missing-ninja said. "If he wants to kill us there's not a thing we could do to stop him."

"But Zabuza-sama!"

"He's right kid if I want ya dead, you'd be dead." The missive missing-ninja said shouldering his bandaged weapon. "But I just stopped by to tell you I'm taking your job."

And with that Gato with his bodyguards and Kisame left Zabuza to lick his wounds.

**-Later that night-**

"Well that was a waste of time," Naruto said as him and the rest of the Konoha shinobi reentered Tazuna's home. "I can't believe you thought we didn't know tree walking." The blonde said as the others agreed with him.

"Itachi taught me and Hitomi a while ago." Sasuke said.

"And because of our big chakra reserves aniki and I had to learn it." Natsumi added.

Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment as he remember the deadpan stares the Genin gave him as he made a big deal of a skill they already mastered. "Well Sakura or Galatea doesn't know it," Kakashi countered.

"Actually Galatea can tree walk and water walk." Hitomi said correcting Kakashi.

"I thought Galatea-san didn't have any chakra so how is that possible." Sakura asked.

"Yo," Lifting her sandals for all to see Galatea showed off a small symbol carved into her footwear. "Kushina-chan put this on there for a can do all of that stuff," Galatea explained. "But I only got an hour and thirty tops, then its freeze the whole lake."

"The genius of Uzumaki strikes again!" Natsumi yelled while forming a pose.

"You are correct sister!" Naruto added also doing some ridiculous pose that had him exposing the seal which held the Kyuubi at bay.

The Konoha group laughed at two behaviors as the continued strike poses. "I don't know what you all find so funny your all going to die!" A voice shouted out interrupting the Hokage kids from their fun.

"Gato is going to kill all of you, so you better leave now or you'll just end up dead." The unwanted warnings just so happened to become from Tazuna's grandson, Inari. Once he was done shouting at the smiling fools the boy ran up stairs with tears in his eyes.

"Huh, what's his problem?" Galatea asked to no one in particular.

"It's because of Kaiza," Tazuna said as he took a sip from his sake bottle.

"Who's that?" Natsumi asked.

"The man who Inari looked up to as a father." Tsunami added. "Gato had him killed for standing up to him," Tsunami went on to explain how Kaiza was the only one brave enough to confront Gato for all the things he has done to their country, but despite his courageousness Kaiza found himself cut down in public for trying to fight for his home.

"Ah, I see," Naruto, said as he got a sudden realization. "You're cowards." Kyuubi holder said surprising almost everyone at the table.

"Aniki!" Natsumi yelled in shock.

"What they are," Naruto responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "One single person stands up to the man gets killed and they say fuck it!"

"And what the hell are we supposed to do?" Tazuna asked setting his sake bottle aside for now. "We can't exactly spit fire or stand on water!" The drunk responded remembering the battle that took place yesterday.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing," Galatea said joining the argument. "Back in me and Naruto's youth we learned of a man, a man who watched his only two living family members struck down in front him as a child. Instead of breaking him it gave the man a purpose, a purpose to do what he saw was right. To take on a burden that could've easily been someone else's but he let it be his."

"But to be fair that guy was kind of well off," Naruto added, "Like ridiculously well off."

**-Two days later-**

Looking around his bridge Tazuna couldn't be happier, ever since he returned with the seven Konoha ninja he hasn't heard a peep out of Gato, and that gave his workers the confidence to actually come out and lend a hand at building their country saving bridge. "At this rate my super bridge will be done super fast!" The currently sober man said to the gathered ninja, only six were present because Kakashi told Sakura to remain behind to practices the tree climbing in hopes of increases her insanely small reserves.

Off to the sides was Team Danzo who was discussing plans relevant only to them. "So when do we raid this guy's house?" Galatea asked folding her arms under her bust.

Naruto was going to answer but was distracted by the bulge in Galatea's shirt, but the blonde was pulled out of his trance by a slap upside his head delivered by Hitomi.

"We should do it soon," The Uchiha said with her hands on her hips. "I don't want to give Gato the chance to hire anyone else. So tomorrow we should request to stay at Tazuna's grab our ANBU outfits and just rob the guy blind."

Hearing their teammate's resolve the two blondes shared a glance with each other. "Hitomi-chan," Naruto started. "You know there just might be some…" The fourth's son paused as he tried a better way to ease the news to the girl. "Killing involved." Ending a life wasn't anything new to Naruto and Galatea, at Cadmus the two were often sent on assassination missions that required the small hands of a child.

Paying little mind to the Genin and constructions workers Kakashi eye was buried deep into his favorite orange book, but suddenly Kakashi felt his six sense went off. "Tazuna recall your workers! Genin form a perimeter around Tazuna, this will not be like the fight with Zabuza this one is on a whole different level!" The silver haired Jonin yelled removing his headband.

Everyone looked at Kakashi in confusion while Hitomi gave Naruto a nod of the head.

Seeing the gesture Naruto sent out an electric pulse to find what got that mask shinobi so worried, but it would turn out that his radar wasn't needed because the man made himself know by appearing on the middle of the bridge in a swirl of water.

"Holy shit…" Naruto said recognizing the man as an S-rank missing ninja. "Hoshigaki Kisame." This is not good, the little tricks they played on Zabuza wouldn't work here, a fucking C-rank turned A-rank and now an A-rank turned S-rank. Gato's stash better be worth it.

"Copy ninja Kakashi," The former Kiri-nin said with a viscous grin. "No wonder Zabuza got his ass kicked, but let's see how you handle me!" Kisame paid little attention to fleeing workers and the six Genin, as far as he knew it was by Kakashi's hand that Zabuza would never lift his blade again.

Figuring a kunai wouldn't do the job Kakashi summoned pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed his old ANBU tanto. "I know none of you are happy on the side lines," The masked Jonin said to the Genin. "But I beg of you stay out of this one."

"Actually you should all just run," Kisame offered. "Because chances are…this won't take long."

The two high level shinobi rushed each other and steel meet bandages, feeling Kisame's immense strength Kakashi backed off and withdrew three kunai. Infusing the small knives with lightening chakra the Konoha elite hurled them at the blue-skinned brute.

Not in the least bit worried about the concerned with projectiles, Kisame moved his bandaged weapon in front of him stopping the kunai in their course. "Heh, Samehada says thanks, it really loves lightening chakra."

'_Ok the __**Raikiri (Lightening cutter) **__is an out of the question.' _Kakashi thought bitterly. "No time to hold back on this. **Kaimon kai (Gate of opening release)!"**

Disappearing in a burst of pure speed the Jonin reappeared behind the nuke-nin and tried to thrust is tanto through his back, but it turns out it would be for nothing Hoshigaki's body collapsed into a puddle of water. With no time to be shocked Kakashi ducked under Kisame's attempt to shred him, with a series of rapid back flips the mask wearing Jonin got out of range of the scaly blade. Running through some a hand signs at high speed Kakashi lowered his mask for a millisecond.**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball)!"**

The flaming ball meant little to nothing to the cloaked shinobi, with a swing of his blade the ball was cut in completely in half. "Is that all Kaka-" Kisame's taunt was suddenly interrupted when he was suddenly felt a dramatic change in the wind.

"Dynamic entry!" Kisame's was sent flying the moment Kakashi's sandal clad foot meet his face. _'If Gai knew I was using the gates and the dynamic entry he would never let me live it down.'_

As Kisame wiped the blood from his mouth saw a blonde girl trying to throw a haymaker his way, internally scoffing the nuke-nin did nothing to stop the girl.

That wasn't a good idea.

The punch held so much power it made Kakashi's kick seem like a love tap in comparison.

"Sasuke give me some fire!" Naruto yelled running through some seals.

"Gotcha!" Just like his sensei Sasuke sent the trademark Uchiha Jutsu the shark looking ninja's way. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball)!"**

Once Sasuke released his attack Naruto augmented the Jutsu. **"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great breakthrough)!"**The wind met fire and engulfed the missing ninja.

Not wanting to sit on the sidelines again Natsumi brought out four kunai and threw at the mass of flame. "Let's see you get up from this!" One they reached their destination four loud explosions rung out.

Silence blanketed the bridge as the Konoha shinobi all watched the roaring fire; shoulders fell as the Genin believed the S-rank shinobi to be done, but while the teens relaxed Kakashi Sharingan still slowly spun.

And just like Kakashi expected Kisame walked out of the fire with a tattered cloak and a full reveled sword. "Not bad," Kisame said looking over his battle damaged outfit. "But you'll have to do more than that!" Charging forward with a grin filled with bloodlust Kisame black eyes were locked on Kakashi's form.

Meeting the shark-man half-way Kakashi tanto clashed with the scaled, taking any chance he's offered Kisame hand lunged at Kakashi's head and brought the mask-wearing man down. Hard. But the moment flesh meet concert Kakashi exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Gigigigiggigi." Suddenly Samehada started to shake to alerting his users to a sudden threat.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation)!" **Hands emerged from the ground and attempted to drag the Kisame down into the ground, but once the hands tried to clasp the ninja's legs Kakashi ended up with noting but air.

Avoiding the trap Kisame quickly placed his living blade to the side and ran through some seals. **"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)!" **Water from under the bridge rose up forming a large transparent shark around the nuke-nin.

"Easy prey!" Naruto yelled to Galatea.

Filling her lungs with air Galatea used her ice breath to try to trap the blue man in his own Jutsu, while the water shark begun to freeze over it was too late to trap Kisame since he already sent the shark towards the Genin.

"Fuck!" Galatea cursed as she brought her hands up to block the speeding ice shark.

After seeing Galatea being sent flying Naruto rushed the ninja, pulling out a kunai and infusing it with wind chakra the blonde tired to bisect the man.

But instead of steel meeting flesh Naruto's wrist was captured by Kisame's large hand, but before Naruto could react a blue balled fist struck Naruto's whiskered cheek. The blonde blue eyes was seeing stars after that strike, but it didn't stop there heaving the boy up Kisame gave the daze boy a cheeky grin before slamming him down hard.

With a glazed look in his eyes Naruto saw Kisame raising his foot, forming an X around his face Naruto braced himself for Kisame's attack. "What the hell!?" Hearing that Naruto peeked at his opponent and was amazed to see the man wrapped completely in red chains.

With her arms spread apart and her hair waving around Natsumi had a determined look on her face as she struggled to maintain her newly gained chakra chains. "I won't let you hurt Naruto!"

"Don't let him lose Natsumi!" Kakashi yelled as he prepared his signature attack, this wasn't Zabuza there was no time to play mind games this had to end now. With a fist full of lightening chakra Kakashi went to end this fight. **"Raikiri (Lighten cutter)!" **As he reared his hand back the copy-nin made to impale the S-rank nuke-nin but was surprised to see the man use brute strength to destroy the chains.

The backlash caused the redhead to fall on her butt, pure chakra or not this was the first time Natsumi used the chains so when meet with enough resistance the chains broke.

Evading the assassination move Kisame went to grab his sentient sword but was surprised when he felt some considerable resistance, looking at what could be obstructing weapon a Kisame eye quickly twitched as he saw it was the shorthaired blonde girl. Much to the former seven swordsmen surprise he couldn't feel Samehada absorbing any chakra from the girl, there was no way this was the girl's natural strength she must be using chakra to increase her strength.

"You really don't won't to play tug of war with me!" Galatea growled.

Being a big tough shinobi he is Kisame tried to expose the girl's bluff. *POP* That was the sound Kisame heard when he was forced to let Samehada go, once the sword left his hand Kisame arm fell down to his side. '_She almost dismembered me!'_The nuke-nin thought, but the girl didn't stop when she won the game of tug of war, throwing the sword aside Galatea blue eyes suddenly started to glow an ominous red. Seeing those eyes Kisame's self perseveration senses went into overdrive, once he moved out of the line of sight he was proven right because to beams of light came from the girl's eyes.

Now out of the way of her warpath Kisame tried to regain his sword, but because of his instinct to regain his weapon Kisame was too late to notice Kakashi. **"Raikiri (Lightening cutter)!" **The attack struck true but it didn't take Kisame's life.

Looking at the hand currently shoved into his chest Kisame released a growl and sent a headbutt to the mask shinobi, once the man stumbled back Kisame ran through some seals. "Not here, not now, not by kids! **Suiton: Sukiosandan no Jutsu (Water release: Water shark shot)!" **The attack its job and pushed Kakashi back and gave Kisame some breathing room. With the Jonin out of his way Kisame went once more to get Samehada but found his weapon in the grip of the spiky haired blonde, Samehada defense spikes were out but the boy's eyes stayed lock on Kisame.

"You want it," Naruto asked as his team and team seven all surrounded him. "Come get it."

Weaponless, a large opened wound and some Genin who sure and the hell shouldn't be Genin. This wasn't the most ideal situation.

Slowly Kisame started to back off all while locking eyes with blonde girl who made his defeat possible. "Keep getting stronger kids, we will meet again." He said with a bloody grin before he took off in a swirl of water.

"I hate this fucking country…" Naruto said as he continued to ignore the spikes in his hand.

"Shinobi really aren't worth much these days!" A voice said getting the attention of the battle worn Konoha shinobi. "I guess if you want something done you'll have to do it yourself, am I right boys?"

Standing on the end of the bridge was Gato and an army of armed bandits.

"Triple for anyone who brings me one those fancy headbands." Gato offered to rile his army up. "Now go get them boys.

"**Suiton: Sukiosandan no Jutsu (Water release: Water shark shot)!" **Instead of the five sharks that would appear when a veteran of the technique used it, two decently sized sharks travelled flew at the Gato and his army.

Shocked to see the Jutsu Sasuke turned his head to see his sister's hands still in position from doing the seals, but what really surprised him was the Sharingan spinning in her eyes.

The sharks were big enough to take out four of Gato's men but they were barely noticeable out of the large number.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to work on that." Hitomi said embarrassed how ineffective her attack was.

"Natsumi-chan," Naruto called out to his sister as he paid little mind his bleeding hand. "Remember the explosive tag I gave you?"

"Ah, yeah I do," She said reaching into her equipment pouch she took out a kuni wrapped in a all white explosive note.

"Give it to Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"I gave that to you as a precaution, if you don't have to use it I don't want you to use it." Naruto said mysteriously.

Natsumi narrowed her eyes at her brother and pumped some chakra into the kunai. "I am a kunoichi aniki and I will not have all my battles fought for me!" She ended the sentence with throwing the strange kunai.

"No!" Her brother yelled as the kunai flew towards Gato and his men.

Natsumi intended to use the explosion to scare off Gato and his thugs, so she threw the kunai a couple of feet in front of them, but it really didn't matter the kunai exploded in cloud of white fire. Agonizing screams filled the air the Konoha shinobi watched as fire gain a greenish tint.

"Naruto," Kakashi said pulling his headband back down. "What is that?"

"White phosphorus," Naruto answered a gift from his days at Cadmus, once Danzo showed Naruto him his chemical mix the boy preceded to show the war hawk battlefield changing weapons. Looking at his sister Naruto noted her mortified look, walking over to the girl Naruto pulled her into a one armed hug.

"What have I done aniki?" Natsumi said as she cried into her brother's shirt.

"You did what we all must."

**-One week later-**

"Gigigigigigigi"

"You don't have to call me names…"

"Gigigigigigi!"

"Well that's just rude!"

"Gigigigigi…."

"Thanks I guess?"

"Gigigigi,"

"Oh, well not only can I access my nature chakra but I'm also a Jinchuriki and on top of that I have another internal power source no one else in elemental nations has."

"Gigigigi."

"Tell ya what, you're not a weapon to me but a partner." Naruto said to the living weapon, at first the sword did what it could to escape his grasp but a suggestion by Kakashi made Naruto funnel some of his chakra into the scaly blade, and low and behold the Samehada retracted its spikes.

After tasting some of Naruto's self giving chakra it started shaking while and make some strange noises, and to the blonde's surprise he understood it. Samehada went on to tell Naruto how delicious his chakra is and how it's never tasted anything like, Naruto himself surmised it must be his Meta-human alterations.

"Are you still talking to you new best friend," A voice said interrupting Naruto and Samehada's conversation, Naruto turned around to see Galatea and Hitomi. "We just did our last sweep of Gato's compound, and it turns out third times the charm." The kryptonina said tossing up one of their many storage scrolls.

Getting up from his crouched position Naruto grabbed the handle of his new wea-errr partner. "You mind doing something about the size Samehada?"

Suddenly Samehada started to shrink down, the sword kept its basic shape only becoming small enough to not be a burden to its wieldier, placing the handle on shoulder Naruto went over to join his teammates.

"So when the hell are we getting out of here?" Naruto asked.

"According to Kakashi will be outta here in about three days." Galatea answered. "So…how's Natsumi taking her kills?"

Naruto let loose of breath of air as he recalled spending the night with his sister as show thought of deaths she called. "Natsumi's a strong girl she'll get over it, it's not like the people she killed were upstanding citizens."

"Is it really that easy," The team's Uchiha asked. "Is it really that easy to take a life?"

"No Hitomi-chan," Naruto responded. "It never gets easy."

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Haku looked around nervously. It would be impossible for any mildly decent chakra sensor to not feel the intense fight that was going on. Even worse than that was that one of them was approaching and fast.

The door slammed open to reveal a ragged-looking Kisame. Haku grimaced. It had to be him to come to the hideout, the one she was least equipped to dealing with.

Utilizing a dash of speed that would put several skilled Chunnin to shame, Haku blurred into Kisame with a handful of senbon in an attempt to stab the man to death; he would generally try to incapacitate his enemies from a distance but this was different. Kisame was not a man who one could simply put down. He was a walking generator of chakra, a bijuu in skin. Haku's hesitation with killing would have to be put aside and then Haku would become a true shinobi just as Zabuza-sama wished.

It was all for naught though as the androgynous youth was met with a fist to the neck and then as the Haku began to fall to the ground a swift and deadly kunai knife was punched into his gut.

"So after all this time Kisame, you come for my sword now?" Zabuza's face was impassive.

Kisame grinned at the sullen countenance of his once-proud comrade. His face held the dignity of a man who knew he was going to die. How right he was, "Those kids were something weren't they? That one pulled Samehada right outta my hands which kinda pissed me off. I thought 'Can't be much of a swordsman without a sword'. Luckily there was a good one right nearby; it's even one of the ones we use to use back in the day."

Zabuza grimaced, "Stop talking you stupid bastard and just finish it."

"What? Did you run out of spite, Zabuza? Out of all the people I would say that would give up you are very low on that list. Or should 'were' be more accurate?" The same kunai that punched a bloody hole in Haku's side had found itself turning the white bandages that covered Zabuza's face turn a ghastly red.

Kisame walked over to the Kubikiribocho stuck in the ground and pulled. "Huh always thought it would be lighter." An amused laugh rang out through the hideout as a bleeding Haku gazed hatefully at the empty doorway.

'This isn't over…'

**Done and done. As I'm pretty sure you guys can see I'm not that good a writing fight scenes but I hope my fights came out believable. What I especially found hard was writing the fight scenes and trying to give everyone a roll, some authors are awesome with that…and sadly I am not. But I will promise you guys I'll try to get better with it.**

**And yeah I gave Naruto Samehada. Why? Because I love that fucking sword!**

**I originally was going to have Itachi or Shisui pop up. But I scrap it. **

**Beta'd by Faeryl36 who also wrote the final scene.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry its late but Bioshock infinite wouldn't let me escape its grasp until a got platinum and plus I just had to build a new pokemon team from scratch cause me and a friend will be going to some tournaments. Now about the story a review told me that a made Galatea to powerful too fast, and I agree. I gave her access to stuff she shouldn't even be able to do until she got older. With that being said, I'm just going to keep it as is. Also another thing about Galatea I realized I need to make her more vulnerable, so this is what I'm going to go with. Just like Superman has no natural defense against magic, Galatea will have problems dealing with elemental Ninjutsu, but not all Ninjutsu only was the are molded purely from chakra. Examples fire, lighting and things of that nature, not earth attacks because your just using chakra to manipulate the earth. Chakra enhanced physical attacks: See gentle fist and chakra scalpels and others. No about the questions you guys left last chapter. I promise the next chapter I shall answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Five: This Shinobi thing is starting to get fun. **

"Do not make me tell you again," Naruto said in a harsh tone as reached for the hilt of the Samehada. "Put him down or I'll introduce you to my friend, Samehada."

"Heh, you Konoha shinobi really don't have any manners do you?" Currently holding Sarutobi Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt was a teenage boy who was dressed in an all black costume that resembled cat pajamas and on his back was a figure covered completely in bandages. "Tell ya what, after I get through with this brat I'll gladly teach you some manners."

Standing next off to the side on the black dressed Suna shinobi was a girl blonde haired girl in a pink outfit with what looked to be a large battle fan strapped on to her back, and right now her face was filled with pure annoyance. _'Damn it Kankuro, don't you have any fucking idea who that is!?' _All it took was one glance at that giant mountain to get an idea at who he was. The spiky blonde hair, the blue eyes, the rumored whiskers marks. Not only was this guy the son of the fourth Hokage, but also word is he's the holder of the Kyuubi, a demon even stronger than there brother's.

"Kankuro don't," The Suna Kunoichi said with serious voice. "We really don't have time for this."

"Relax Temari," Kankuro said as raised his fist. "This'll only take a second." Before Kankuro could deliver his punch he suddenly dropped the young boy as a small stone struck his hand. "Sonva!"

Temari quickly scanned the area in hopes to locate her brother's hidden assailant, and to her surprise she found herself and her brother surrounded by more Konoha Genin.

Standing in a tree with tossing a couple of small rocks was Uchiha Sasuke standing next to him was his sister Hitomi and at the base of tree stood Galatea, Natsumi and Sakura.

"Must you always do things with a flare, Sasuke-nii?" Hitmoi asked as she looked at the two Suna shinobi with her Sharingan slowly spinning.

"Hn, if you're going to do, do it with style." Sasuke responded with his own newly awakened Sharingan, after arriving from wave the Uchiha siblings made good on their promise of a spar, and by Sasuke's request it was made no hold bars under the watchful gaze of Itachi. It was during a relentless assault by Hitomi, Sasuke eyes finally changed into their famous copy-eyes.

"Heh, I gotta agree with Sasuke on that," Naruto said he pulled the sentient weapon for its leather strap, not much has changed about the scaled blade except its reduced sized and instead of being covered completely in bandages a small portion remained uncovered leaving some of its blue scales visible.

"I hope you don't I'm afraid of you leaf brats!" Kankuro said as he reached for the bandaged figure on his back, but before he could really anything he found himself restrained by some glowing red chains. "What the!"

"Kankuro!" The Suna Kunoichi yelled as she reached for the fan on her back, but once her hands were on the weapon she found withdrawing to be quite the hassle. Looking back her eyes widen once she saw the short-haired blonde girl holding her fan down with just one finger.

"Yeah, no." Galatea said as she effortlessly kept the pigtailed girl from helping her brother.

"Getting better with your chains, Natsumi-chan?" Naruto said appraising his sister's usage of her chakra chains.

"You bet aniki, once I showed Kaa-chan my chains she threw me right into one of her old training regiments to make sure I could properly use them." The redhead said with a small bit of pride.

Kankuro looked at the gather leaf-nin with sneer present on his face. "Lucky punks, just wait till I get!" With stone aimed directly at the Suna ninja's headband, Sasuke stopped the boy before his rant could pick up.

"Hold that thought," Sasuke interrupted. "You can come out now." The raven haired Genin said to seemly no one in particular.

In a swirl of sand appeared a redhead boy with a large gourd strapped to his back. _'This guy is good, but Itachi-nii uses more stealth when attending Sunday dinner.' _Hitomi thought.

"Temari and Kankuro you're embarrassing our village," The redhead boy said to his two siblings.

Blue eyes narrowed at the appearance the newest Suna shinobi. _'All three of them are the Kazekage's kids.' _According to Danzo, even though Suna and Konoha are in a alliance the hidden sand village still don't have a high opinion of their fair village, this lead the war hawk to instructing his Genin on the Suna's most well know shinobi and this lead to Naruto and his two teammates to discover Gaara.

"But Garra, we're just defending ourselves!" Kankuro said as he tried to explain the situation to his unhinged brother.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." That comment unnerved everyone especially his brother and sister, turning his attention away from his siblings Gaara's eyes shifted between the gathered Konoha Genin. "I'm sorry for the trouble those two have caused you, if you would please release them we'll be on our way." Heeding to his request Natsumi dispelled her chains and Galatea took her finger off the Suna girl's fan.

"Wait," Sakura said finally speaking up. "Even though Konoha and Suna aren't enemies we can't just allow you three to go, we have to know the reason you're walking around in our village.

Rearranging her fan, Temari turned her head to answer the pink haired girl. "We're here for the Chunin exams," She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ah, the Chunin exams," Naruto said as he placed Samehada back into its leather strap. "I remember dad taking me, Natsumi-chan and Galatea-chan to the one that was being hosted in Kusa a while ago, not a single decent ramen shop in that village."

"Not a single one," Natsumi added while Galatea shook her head at their love for noodles.

"Will any of you be attending the exams?" Gaara asked slightly impressed with the skills most of the Konoha Genin had displayed.

Team Kakashi didn't have a clear answer since their sensei has yet to broach subject, but for a while Danzo has been prepping his team for the trails.

"Oh, will defiantly be attending," Galatea said with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Good," Gaara responded. "I heard the Hokage's children and the two Uchiha twins are all impressive shinobi. I wish to test the rumors." If anyone was surprised Gaara knew their identity they didn't visibly show it.

"Gigigigigi,"

A grin formed on Naruto's face as he could feel Samehada excitement at feasting on the Suna ninja's chakra. "And Samehada here can't wait see you on the battlefield either."

Gaara's eyes locked with Naruto's for a brief second before he turned to leave, following behind him was his brother and sister who both took a quick glance at all of the Konoha shinobi.

"This Chunin exam is already starting to look fun," Galatea said.

Natsumi sent a grin towards the half-kryptonina. "You got that right."

"First we gotta be sure we can enter the damn thing," Naruto said putting a damper on everyone's mood.

Nodding his head in agreement Sasuke recalled the harsh words their Hokage had for them after the wave mission. "Naruto's got a point; Hokage-sama is still a little upset that we took on a mission that was way higher then intended." While Minato praised them for having their heart in right place he still was upset that they continued without even calling for backup, though compared to Kakashi punishment they got off fairly easy. A threat of suspension and a three weeks full of D-ranks, while Kakashi ran for his dear life as a angry Kushina chased him down.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama won't deny us the chance to get a promotion," The Pinkette added.

"Yeah, because we showed excellent decision making skills at wave," The female Uchiha chimed in.

"Well let's just hope our Danzo -jiji and Kakashi can get us in," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sentient weapon. "Me and Samehada really want a chance at that Suna guy."

**-The next day-**

Blue eyes snapped open filled to brim with excitement, just yesterday it saw confirmed not only his team but his sister's would be attending the Chunin exams, Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he prepared for the day.

After slipping on his shirt with the electric bolt, Naruto grabbed his leather strapped and buckled it across his chest. "Alright Samehada, you ready to start the day." The grinning blonde said to the sword that was propped up in a corner of the room.

"Gigigigigi,"

"Yeah, I hope we run into some strong opponents to," The Kyuubi holder said as he placed the scaled blade on his back.

As Naruto grabbed the rest of his equipment, he heard a knock on his door. "Come right on in." He said as he attached the pouch to his waist.

Walking through the door was Galatea and Natsumi. "You ready aniki?" Naruto's sister said, just like her brother she couldn't hide her joy in being allowed to take the exams. "Because I sure in the hell am, becoming a Chunin is just another step closer to becoming the world's greatest Kage!"

"Hmph, I just can't wait to see what the competition is going to look like." Galatea said punching her fist.

"Well let's not keep everyone in suspense," Hokage's son said with his foxy grin. "Time to go and win this thing."

**-At the shinobi academy-**

It didn't take long for Naruto and Galatea to meet up with Hitomi who was travelling with her brother and Sakura, with both teams walking together they came across room surrounded by a sea of Genin from different type of ninja nations.

"Yeah, that defiantly isn't right room," Galatea said the moment she laid eyes on the room number.

Hitomi also easily saw through the Genjutsu. "Is this seriously suppose to trick anyone," She asked rhetorically. "I mean we only walked up one flight of stairs."

"I'll go clear the place up." Sasuke said as he walked forward to confront the two Genin standing in the way of the door. "Why don't you drop the Genjutsu and let everyone through." The Uchiha said to the older teens.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke," One of the boys said with fake respect in voice. "What's the matter couldn't take the exam earlier like your brother Itachi?" He ended mockingly.

While Sasuke got over his jealously of his brother skills thanks to some words of encouragement from his mother and brother Itachi, he still sometimes could feel some annoyance when people compare him to Itachi.

"Cute but," In a burst of speed Sasuke quickly sent a round house kick towards the annoying bastard, but before his foot could connect he was incepted by a bandaged covered hand.

Kneeling with Sasuke's foot in hand was a boy dressed in a green jumpsuit.

"Lee, you broke our promise," Said a girl whose hair was fashioned into buns.

Standing next to the girl was a longhaired Hyuga boy. "We're suppose to lay low Lee,"

Naruto let loose a quick whistle at the speed of the green clad Genin. "The guy is no joke," The blonde said as watched as Sasuke retract his leg. "He caught duck-butt's kick with ease."

The green dressed boy paid little attention to his teammates as they reprimand him, instead his eyes were focused on Natsumi. Quickly he approached the redheaded girl with hearts in his eyes. "Hello my name is Rock Lee, please go out with me and I promise to protect you for the rest of my life."

After Lee's proposal a silence was shared between team Danzo and Kakashi, that is until Galatea burst out into laughter followed by everyone else, even Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at the owlish look on Natsumi's face. The only ones who weren't laughing was Natsumi and oddly her brother who was narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, no thanks," Natsumi said trying not to hurt the boy's feelings, this wasn't the first time she found herself being asked out, being the Hokage's daughter she currently had to fend off the many offers that flew her way.

Naruto was going to add in a little piece but was stopped before he could begin. "The Hokage children and the Uchiha twins," Said the Hyuga boy as walked towards the two teams. "It's been a while since I've seen any of you at the Hyuga compound." Being that Naruto and the others were a part of Hinata's class they often were invited over to the Hyuga's home to play, at first Neji was content to ignore them but after some encouraging words from his father he ended up joining them.

In a blur, Tenten quickly grabbed Natsumi's hands with stars in her eyes. "Natsumi as in Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi!?" The young girl asked excitedly, not sure how to respond Natsumi just nodded in confirmation. "I should've guessed that you were her daughter, your hair is just like Kushina-sama!"

"Well if it isn't Neji," Naruto said favoring the branch member Hyuga with a grin. "So do you think still beat Sasuke in a stuck up contest."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out at Naruto's joke.

"I still think it's a tie," Galatea said joining the conversation. "While Sasuke has that pretty boy stance down pat, Neji has the hair of a princess." Naruto snorted in laughter while the two for mentioned Genin eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Lee," Neji said through gritted teeth. "This is Galatea, and she is the reason I believe even without the use of chakra you can still become a fairly talented shinobi.

"You also can't mold chakra?" Rock Lee asked Galatea with wide eyes.

"Nope." The half-alien girl with no hesitation. "Don't even got the stuff."

Everyone in hearing distance eyes turned to the girl in curiosity, mumbled conversations stared to take place between different Genin teams painting the blonde girl as the weak-link of her team.

"The exam is going to start any minute now, so we should all get to the real classroom." Said Hitomi getting her teammates attention.

Seeing her point Naruto and Galatea followed the Uchiha princess up the stairs after tell their friends they'll meet up with them later, but as the three approached the classroom they were stopped when the saw their sensei standing in the doorway leaning on his cane.

"Come to wish us luck, sensei?" Galatea asked the aged warrior.

With his signature blank face Danzo reached into his sleeves of his robe and produced two small storage scrolls. "One of these scrolls contains extra elemental gloves for Galatea and the other holds special chakra suppressers."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he took the scrolls from his sensei, the gloves for Galatea he could understand, but chakra suppressers? The old war hawk knew very well what Samehada was capable of. "Uh, what's with the chakra suppressers, Danzo-jiji? You know I could just use Samehada to away chakra from whoever we're fighting."

"They are for Sabaku no Gaara," Danzo said. "I don't want him or his brother and sister to make it to the next round, and because there could be some bad political backlash if the Hokage's son kills Kazekage's son I figured the best way to be ensured the boy doesn't advance is for you to take him as a prisoner at the second stage." It was always a tradition in Konoha for the forest of death to be used in the Chunin exams, as to what extent was changed each year. "Hold him and his siblings for as long as needed; just ensure that they don't move on."

Glances were exchanged between the three but at the end, they all gave a nod of understanding. "Understood Danzo-sensei." Said Naruto giving his teacher a quick salute.

"It shall be done." Galatea added.

A few months ago the idea of carrying out something like this would be unthinkable for the dead last Uchiha girl, but during her time under the one-eyed old man Hitomi could only start thinking of battle plans in her head. "Sir, yes sir."

No other words were exchange as Danzo walked past his students without even sending a word of luck. _'Like those brats need luck,' _Danzo thought. _'Whatever Suna has planned with sending a unstable demon holder to our door steps will end at the hands of my student.'_

"Hmph, this thing is getting more and more interesting, eh girls."

Matching her friend's foxy grin, Galatea couldn't help but agree. "I knew this thing was going to be fun."

Hitmoi smiled at the two blondes enthusiasm. "Well let's do this."

Pushing the doors open Naruto and his team was greeted with sight of a room filled to the brim with Genin.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice suddenly yelled, looking for the person who called his name Naruto caught sight of his favorite Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan!" The Hyuga heiress was dressed in a open lavender and cream jacket that exposed her fishnet covered chest and pair of small short's (Road to Ninja Hinata), The Hyuga jumped into the boy's open arms to give him a bone crushing hug.

While hugging Hinata, Naruto couldn't get a look at the girl's face which was currently sending Galatea a cocky smirk. It was a unsaid war between the two girls to capture the attention of Naruto, but to both their annoyance Naruto was kind of dense when it came to interrupting someone's interest in him from friendship to romantic, over the years Naruto got so use to girls declaring their love for him, Hinata and Galatea's hints went right over his head. While that made Galatea stop openly pursuing the blonde she just decided to wait to Naruto mature some more while Hinata's attempts at flirting go unnoticed by Naruto.

With a scoff, Galatea brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You can let go of my teammate now," Hitomi said with an annoyed look on her pretty face. "After all you may be trying to gain an advantage before the exams even start."

Releasing her hold on Naruto, Hinata gave the Uchiha a haughty look. "Still sore about all of those games of hide and seek, Hitomi-chan?"

"I can understand her problem Hinata-chan," Said Natsumi as she entered the room with her teammates, and Sasuke looked as though his had a small scuffle. "After all your eyes gave you a clear advantage." Hinata's response was a dazzling smile.

"Sasuke-nii?"" Hitomi said as she took in her brother's condition, he wasn't really banged up but it did look like he saw a little action.

"Hn, nothing to worry about Hitomi," Sasuke reassured his sister. "I was just getting an idea of how fun this exams is going to be."

"Oh," Kiba said joining the conversation. "And just how fun are they going to be."

"Very fun," Naruto added.

"Gigigigigi,"

"….Naruto-kun?" Hinata said getting the attention of the blonde.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"Did your sword just talk?"

Everyone who wasn't on the wave mission eyes zoomed in on Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto said in realization, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment Naruto reached for the yellow hilt of Samehada. "I'm so stupid everyone meet Samehada!"

"Samehada?" Choji said in confusion as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Wait till you get a load of this," Natsumi said mysteriously

Pulling the sentient sword from the leather strap, Naruto held it out for the gathered Konoha shinobi to get a good look, pumping some chakra into the blade everyone watched in amazement, as the sword grew larger.

"Gigigigigigi," Samehada vibrated in joy as it greedily ate Naruto's chakra.

"In that's just a sample of what's to come later, Samehada."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he too joined his old classmates. "Naruto, Natsumi, Galatea and Sasuke. Why can't we just take it next year when we don't have such troublesome competition.

"Because lazy-ass," Ino yelled at Shikamaru. "I wanna show my friends just how far I've come."

"Oh, still wanna see how better I am then you?" Hinata said with no real cruel intent.

"Tch, those time in the academy were Taijutsu, this Chunin exam will allow me to show you who's the best well rounded kunoichi!" Ino yelled to her friend.

"Hmph, we all know I'm the kunoichi to beat!" Galatea said puffing out her chest.

"Who are you kidding," Natsumi said puffing out her on chest. "The kunoichi to beat is me."

Hitomi didn't say anything instead she just biding her time to show off her improvements.

"You know you three might want calm down a bit," A voice said joining the Konoha Genin conversation. "You're all drawing quite a bit of attention to yourselves." Walking towards the group was a silver haired boy wearing glasses.

"And you are?" Galatea asked noting his leaf headband.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and if you all would take a look around you'd see that you're drawing quite a bit of attention to yourselves." A look around the room revealed that most of the gathered Genin were glaring at them, but the Kiri team were attention was focused exclusively on Naruto.

"Hmm, it appears the Kiri teams really have something against you, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes snapped over to Kabuto at the sound of his name, noticing the look Kabuto explained himself. "Surely you didn't think I wouldn't the name of the Hokage's son, after all information gathering is my specialty." The glasses wearing boy said as he pulled out a stack of cards. "These are ninja-info cards," He said showing everyone the deck. "Since I found myself taking these exams at least four times I decided to start gathering data on participates in order to gain a advantage."

"Four times," Kiba said surprised. "You must really suck."

Kabuto gave Kiba a sheepish grin. "These exams are really tough."

"So you got info on everyone here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, is there someone you're interested in?" Kabuto said while running a hand through the deck.

"Nope, I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke said as his eyes shifted between Lee and Gaara. "We adapt, right Hitomi?"

"You got that right Sasuke-nii."

During the whole exchange between Sasuke and Kabuto, Naruto discreetly kept his attention on Kabuto, it was something about that guy but he couldn't pinpoint it. _'There something off about this guy, I mean there's nothing weird about gathering info on your targets but being so willing to share…' _While he'd like to keep a eye out for Kabuto Naruto knew that his attention need to be completely focused on Gaara, he would've asked Kabuto info on Gaara but Naruto knew if Danzo didn't offer any Kabuto surely didn't know anything of a value.

Hey you, Yondaime-clone!" Yelled one of the three Kiri Genin as he and his team marched towards Naruto. "Where'd ya get that rip off?"

"Rip off?" The blonde repeated.

"I'm talking about the rip off you're calling Samehada, like hell that's the real thing! Years ago Hoshigaki Kisame, the owner of the real Samehada, took off with sword after he killed the daimyo."

"Samehada doesn't appreciate being called a rip off," Naruto said as the sword growled in his grip.

But before anything could happen a large cloud of smoke filled the room along with a booming voice. "Quite down now, the exams are about to begin."

**-With Danzo-**

After instructing his Genin, Danzo forgone the Jonin lounge in place of his one of his hidden Root bunker. "What news do you bring me of Suna, Sai" Danzo said as walked through the headquarters.

Bowing in the presence of leader, Sai gave a report of his exploits in Suna. "Hai Danzo-sama, you were right in suspicious of Suna, during the finals Suna along with the new village Oto plans to launch a surprise attack on the village." He reported in a monotone voice.

"A surprise attack in the middle of our village, this Oto must have something that gives Suna great reassurance to attack a village whose Kage is known for taking on armies." Danzo said thoughtfully.

"From what I could gather Orochimaru is has handing over a technique that has given the Kazekage a technique that will be able to defeat the Hokage-sama." Sai explained.

And just like how he often had to do with his Genin team, Danzo suppressed a chuckle. "Orochimaru knows not of way to defeat Minato, if he did he would've personally done it from when Minato publically embarrassed him during a spar." Back when Hiruzen first named his successor to be Minato, Orochimaru immediately went to go so how he could be passed up for Jiraiya's brat. The result was less than satisfactory for the snake Sennin.

"What should be my next course of action, Danzo-sama?"

"I want you to gather a team and keep watch of both villages, meanwhile I shall go inform Hokage-sama about these newest discoveries."

"But Danzo-sama wouldn't Hokage-sama question where this information came from?"

Danzo didn't even look back at Sai as he made his way towards the exit. "No."

**-Back at the Chunin exam-**

Naruto looked at the paper in front of him with pure annoyance, what the hell is this crap! He is a ninja not a damned file clerk, but a quick glance around would show that everyone in the entire room was cheating. So with a if-you-can't-beat'em-join'em shrug, Naruto decided to get his answers the less reputable way.

"Hey, Samehada," Naruto said whispering to the blade on his back "Think you can get me some answers?"

"Gigigigigi,"

"What ya mean you can't read!?"Naruto said loudly, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand once he saw everyone giving him a questioning looks.

"Gigigigigi."

"I know you're a sword," He said much quieter. "But I thought spending time around so many humans you would've picked up on reading."

"Gigigigigi,"

"I don't think it's stupid…"

**Done and done. Sorry no action this chapter but the forest of death is next and just like wave the events will be changed up there, also you can rest assured the next chapter will be out early next week or possibly sometime this week if I can't get a friend to help me platinum Assassin creed 3. I also promise next chapter will be way longer cause I plan to wrap up all the forest events in a single chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N early update because I felt like it. Enjoy the chapter, I'll most likely be reposting it later after I make some corrections. Another reason I'm posting this so early is because I'm rewriting 'As the rain fall' That story was doomed to fell from the beginning. The rewrite will still feature Naruto with the Tobi personality and Madara sealed inside of him. But instead He'll just completely replace cannon Naruto and he'll have a small harem comprised of Saeko from highscool of the dead and Yoruichi from Bleach, both will be fitted for Naruto's world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter six: Rumble in the….forest**

Pale lavender eyes stared unflinchingly into bright greens, not ten seconds ago Hyuga Hinata along with her team watched as the redheaded Suna shinobi crushed three Ame ninja using sand.

"Gaara we got scrolls we need, you don't have to kill them." Temari said trying to calm her young brother's bloodlust, even though their village was currently planning to betray Konoha didn't mean Temari wanted to see blood spilled needlessly. But while Temari tried to stop her youngest brother senseless killing, Kankuro just kept his mouth shut in fear of Gaara turning against him.

"Please Gaara, no more." She pleaded, but it didn't matter her voice fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up, Temari or I'll kill you instead." Gaara said not even looking at his sadden sister, instead his attention was focused completely on the girl who showed no fear after watching him effortlessly kill three other Genin. "Why are you not afraid for your existence?" The sand user asked the girl.

"Because it's not in danger," Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I'm going to allow you to survive this?" Gaara asked as sand started to swirl around him.

"And what makes you think you'll survive him?"

Before Gaara could even inquire, what that meant his sand quickly formed a protective dome around him as a giant bandaged weapon came descending down on the redhead from seemly nowhere.

Temari and Kankuro watched with wide eyes as the boy they knew to be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto come rocketing down in an attempt to squish their brother using a sword that was bigger than his own body.

After failing in his surprise attack Naruto quickly puts some distance between them as he flipped backwards, but once he landed quickly rolled to right in order to doge a spear of sand. With a grin on his face, Naruto jumped to his feet and used Samehada to block a tendril of Sand, with the sand out of his way Naruto incased his left hand with electricity and sent a bolt towards Gaara which was easily blocked by his sand.

"Get out here guys!" Naruto yelled to Hinata and her team. "If you guys stick around you'll just be a burden."

'_A burden?' _Hinata repeated in her mind. "Do you really think of us to be so weak, Naruto-kun?" She asked her crush.

"Weak?" Naruto repeated not looking back at the Hyuga. "As if Hinata-chan, I wanna fight these guys alone and you guys will only make beating them easier. So I need you three to stay out of this cause I want to go at this alone!"

"Gigigigigi!"

"Sorry, I wanna go at this with just me and Samehada!"

"Tell you what Naruto-kun, we'll leave if after these exams you'll take me out for ramen." The Hyuga offered.

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. "You saw how that guy crushed those Ame guys, we should give Naruto a hand!"

"Those guys weren't Naruto-kun!" Hinata said looking at the back of the blonde. "He won't lose here because he has to take me out for ramen, isn't that right Naruto-kun!?"

With Samehada on his shoulder and his eyes locked on Gaara, Naruto replied to his Doujutsu using friend. "You got that right Hinata-chan."

With a nod, Hinata and Kiba with the ever-silent Shino all took off in a burst of speed.

"Well shall we get to it?" Naruto asked now that it was just him and the Suna team.

While Temari and Kankuro wondered how Gaara killing the Hokage's son effect the invasion, the redhead in question gathered more of his sand. "Mother will have your blood." The one-tailed jailer said ominously.

"And Samehada will have your chakra!" Naruto said mockingly as he pointed the sentient sword at his opponent.

Rushing Gaara head on, Naruto used Samehada to block some incoming sand as he made his way to quickly forming dome. The moment he reached Gaara's barrier Meta-ninja sent a static powered punch to the dome only to find his electric powers useless, before Naruto could be amazed at Gaara's protection he quickly had to use a one-handed cartwheel to avoid a spike of sand.

"Alright Samehada, snack time!" Naruto yelled as he swung the sword towards Gaara's dome, and to the amazement of all three of the Suna siblings large chunks of sand went flying , just enough to exposed Gaara. "Peek-a-boo!" Naruto yelled as he plunge the sword forward, but before he could connect the attack he jumped back to avoid a mini-tornado.

"I will not let you hurt Gaara!" Temari yelled with her fan unfolded.

"Mabye I should've let Galatea-chan or Hitomi-chan join me." Naruto said in retrospect.

**-Thirty minutes earlier-**

"Samehada already has a lock on Gaara's chakra signature," Naruto said as he and his team stood on the branch of one of the many abnormally large trees.

"Good, let's go get this over with before we lose them." Galatea said.

"Actually there's something else that should be investigated," The spiky haired blonde said as he shouldered the bandaged sword. "According to Samehada there's a large chakra signature moving towards Natsumi's team."

Hearing that Hitomi got a worried look on her face as thoughts of her brother flashed in her head, Galatea was also worried about redheaded friend. "But Danzo-sensei told us we have to take Gaara and his team out," The worried Uchiha said unsure what to do.

"I'll handle the Suna team," Naruto said making the girls look at him in surprise.

"Handle them alone? Don't be crazy Naruto, if Danzo said we need to take them out it must be because their tough." Galatea said trying to keep her friend from getting into an unwinnable situation. "Natsumi has Sasuke watching her back can't we just be ok with that?"

"No, Samehada says this isn't just some guy with large reserves, whoever this person is he's no joke." Naruto explained. "Look how about you two go see if they could use some help and if it's nothing you can just find me easily with your super senses."

Galatea and Hitomi both didn't really like the plan but in the end they agreed to just to go see what team seven was up to. "Alright fine," Galatea said with a frown. "Let's go see what's up Hitomi."

Hitomi's eyes glanced back at Naruto before she reinsured herself of her teammate's strength. "Ok, Galatea-chan."

Moving together Galatea and Hitomi stayed on the path Naruto told them to take to find team seven, it would be five minutes later before the two came across the sight of Natsumi and Sasuke exchanging blows with some longhaired Kusa woman, and from the looks of it the girl was quickly gaining ground on the two.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, surely you two can do better than this, after all you are the Hokage's daughter and the young brother of Itachi." The Kusa woman said mockingly to the two Genin.

Natsumi sneered at the girl's taunt as she did her best to avoid the incoming blows. "Shut up you freak!" Natsumi said as she began running through some hand signs, once she was finished with her seals, Natsumi held her hands a few inches apart as lightning crackled between them. **"Raiton: Raikyu no Jutsu (Lightning release: Lightning ball)!" **The small sphere of lightning flew towards the pale girl.

"How cute," The girl mocked as she easily contorted her body out of the path of the Jutsu. "But not good enough."

"Well how's this?!" Sasuke yelled from the air as he finished running a set of seals. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix sage fire)!" **Sasuke spit small balls of fire towards the Kusa kunoichi, but to his annoyance much like Natsumi's Jutsu the Kusa woman dodged easily dodged the attack.

"Still not good enough," The girl said as she jumped out of the path of the last fireball. "How about you show me those beautiful eyes of yours?" But instead of answer from Sasuke she was forced to dodge sharks made of water, looking down from the giant branch the Kusa woman was delighted to see a raven haired gilr standing on a body of water with her hands still locked into a seal. "Now that's what I wanted to see," She said licking her lips with a extra long tongue, but right before she could lounge at newest addition to the fight she jumped out of the way of a short haired blonde girl whose punch sent splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Pulling her hand from the bark Galatea rose to see the person who was giving team seven such problems, ignoring the Kusa woman's curious stare Galatea slid into a battle stance. "Let's get this over with."

**-With Naruto-**

Cursing under his breath Naruto jumped once more out of the reach of Gaara's sand only to find the Kankuro's puppet once more trying to capture him, twisting his body mid-air the blonde brought his foot across the face of the wooden construct sending it flying away. Landing on a sand free ground Naruto quickly spun around swing the Samehada in order to disperse a incoming gust of wind, but his troubles didn't end there, spikes of sand started to emerge from the ground forcing Naruto to start running up the body of a nearby tree.

"Stay out of my way!" Gaara yelled to his brother and sister. "I must kill him alone!"

"But Gaara," Before Temari could complain she felt the rough feel of Gaara's sand around her ankles, looking down and back up Temari was speechless. After all the threats she never really thought her little brother would truly raise his hands against her, all she was doing is trying to help him against a person whom should he had the ability to get past his sand.

Internally Naruto grinned at Gaara's declaration but was still disgusted in how he treated his sister. "Oooh tough guy," Naruto taunted from his position on the tree. "You wanna kill me by yourself? Well let's just see if you can!?"

Gaara didn't say anything instead he let his actions do the talking with a single seal Gaara appeared in front of the blonde in a swirl of sand. "Die." The Kazekage's son said as he released a stream of sand from his gourd.

With a swing of Samehada the sand fell harmlessly to the ground as Naruto invaded Gaara's personal space, but before he could even began to arch the living blade a spear of sand rose from behind him with intent to impale.

But to Gaara's surprise 'Naruto' burst into a cloud of smoke leaving only Samehada, before the sand users could even began to think about what's going on a wall of sand rose on his left stopping a viscous kick before it could make contact. Quickly the sand captured Naruto's foot and slung him harshly into the bark of the tree only for him to once more explode into a cloud of smoke.

"Awesome Jutsu, huh?" Naruto said as he emerged from the smoke Samehada in hand, Naruto swung the sword with intent to deliver a skull crushing blow to Gaara, but luckily for the redhead his sand provide some momentarily protection from the blade as he had just enough time to duck the scaled weapon.

Not giving his target a chance to recover Naruto brought his knee up on the chin of a crouched Gaara forcing the boy's head to rise, the assault didn't stop there with the speed of a cobra Naruto's hand grasped the neck of Gaara. "Night night." The blonde said as he sent a wave of electricity to the redhead. But to Naruto's confusion the boy didn't start convulsing once the volts were introduced to him. Giving his captive a quick look over, blue eyes narrowed once he saw small fracture marks across Gaara's face, specifically where he hit him.

The sudden sound of something cutting the air made Naruto retract his hand to ensure his arm wasn't impale by a kuni, a quick glance down would show the kuni was throw by Gaara's sister, who despite being threaten still wanted to help her brother.

Instead of being angry at the interference, Gaara sent a spear of sand at Naruto.

Not one for getting impaled Naruto lazily fell of the giant tree branch, placing Samehada back into its leather strap the Namikaze-Uzumaki clasp both of his hands above his head as he approached the ground.

"Move!" Temari yelled to Kankuro as she saw the electricity gathering in Naruto's hand.

It was a good thing Temari and Kankuro had the forethought to put some space between them and the descending leaf-nin, because the moment he hit the ground a huge burst electricity expelled from the blonde as soon as his hands hit the ground.

Looking for the nearest target, Naruto eyes zoomed in on Kankuro, who was a fair distance from his brother and sister. With a burst of speed Naruto was already in the puppet users face, empowered with static electricity a fist was barreled into Kankuro's kidney. While the boy was still stunned Naruto rocked the boy with a quick right hook across the face, and with the same arm he brought his elbow back making the boy involuntary spin around. Palming the back of the Kankuro's clothed head, Naruto brought the boys head down into the dirt hard.

With worried eyes Temari watched as the blonde swiveled his head around to stare her down, but before he could make a move towards the Suna kunoichi a large amount of sand came falling raining down on him.

**-With Galatea-**

"Another fucking fake!" "Galatea yelled in annoyance as the Kusa kunoichi melted into a pile of mud.

A creepy laughed resounded throughout the forest. "Young girls like you shouldn't speak with such vulgar langue; it's unbecoming of a young lady." The Kusa woman said emerging from the darkness of the forest.

The moment the woman showed herself a barrage of red chains came flying towards her. "Standing still damn it!" Natsumi said trying to catch the illusive woman, whoever the hell this was she sure can slither her way out of just about anything.

"Keep those chains ready, ready Natsumi-chan!" Hitomi yelled as she and her brother moved in to engage the woman in a Taijutsu battle.

With both of their Doujutsus active the Uchiha twins quickly cornered the woman in began their assault, in perfect harmony Sasuke hit high while Hitomi hit low.

A leg sweep from the Hitomi forced to jump to avoid the attack, but the only brought her into Sasuke's jumping roundhouse, while the woman was rolling away Hitomi jumped into the air trying to land hard on the woman's sternum, but the only thing she got was tree bark as feet were avoided. But rising to stand would only the Kusa woman harm as Sasuke meet her ascension with a dropkick.

Stumbling backwards the Kusa woman felt as chains encircled her pressing her body against cruelly against the tree. "Hitomi-chan, now!" Natsumi signaled.

"With a quick nod Hitomi ran through some seals. **"Suiton: Sukiosandan no Jutsu (Water release: Water shark gun)!" **Rising from the bottom of the forest was five sharks made of water that barreled into the trap woman.

"My turn!" The redhead said going through her own hand seals. **"Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning release: Wave of inspiration)!" **Travelling through her chakra chains was a heavy flow lightning that illuminated the surrounding the area.

"Sasuke you're up!" Galatea yelled to male Uchiha.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire release: Dragon fire)!" **Sasuke spat out three medium sized dragons that were all on a beeline for the kusa woman.

Clapping her hands together, Galatea sent a massive gust of chakra enhanced wind towards the dragons making the flaming dragons even more dangerous.

And just when they all thought they gave the woman everything they got a couple kuni wrapped in explosive notes were sent towards the woman, looking back everyone saw Sakura with her arms still extended from the toss.

"You think that got her?"

**-With Naruto-**

"You think that got him?" Kankuro asked his sister as they watched as Gaara condensed a massive amount of sand into a solid ball.

"I hope so," Temari asked amazed at how far one person pushed her unbeatable brother. "Oh fuck."

Standing unharmed on top of the ball of sand was Naruto with the Samehada resting on his shoulder.

"Ok, kid gloves are off…" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the Suna siblings. **"Samesandanju (Shark shotgun)!" **Once Naruto swung the massive blade a flurry of scales went flying towards the three.

Gaara's sand shield proved useless against the attack as the scales shredded through the sand effortlessly, Kankuro found his puppet's strings cut and Temari's wind couldn't stop the small projectiles.

A sharp pain was felt by Gaara as he looked down to see droplets of his own blood hitting the dirt, he couldn't help but stare in disbelief as he looked at his injury, there was no way he could be hurt mother promise that she'll protect him, she promised.

But her promise mattered little to Naruto as he rushed the boy, jumping into the air Naruto brought a knee to the face of Gaara, but it didn't end there instead of letting the boy fall to the ground Naruto got into a boxing stance and sent a flurry of jabs to Gaara unprotected face.

Right, left, right, left, stomach, headbutt, knee to the left kidney, uppercut, electric palm to the face, and finally slam. Seeing the sand swirl around boy Naruto plunged Samehada into the ground stopping the chakra from seeping into the grains.

Thinking that his main problem was dealt with Naruto turned on the other two Suna shinobi, but before he could even start marching towards them he felt a ominous presence behind him, turning around Naruto saw a visible swirl of chakra gather around Gaara.

"**You will not erase my existence…"**

** -With the others-**

The newly reveled Orochimaru felt like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the talented Genin. Two Sharingan wielders, a girl blessed with the abilities of the famous Uzumaki and a girl whose strength eclipse just about anyone he ever meet sans Tsunade. Konoha truly has some treasures to offer, but for now he'll just go with his original plan and mark Sasuke, during the invasion he could always send some shinobi to kidnap the rest.

"Ku ku ku ku, I'm afraid this has been going on for quite too long, so am truly sorry to say I must end this here." Orochimaru said as he rushed between the gathered Genin to his true target, the snake Sennin watched in amusement as Sasuke's eyes widen speed he used to get close to him. Extending his neck, Orochimaru expected to taste the flesh of the young Uchiha but was shocked when his fangs clamped down on pure air.

"You sneak into my village," A calm voice said flowing through the air. "Attack five promising Genin, two of which happens to be my young siblings. And you expect things to end on your call," Yellow eyes widen as a flock of crows gathered to form Uchiha Itachi in full ANBU gear. "Well I'm sorry Orochimaru-san it won't be that easy." Scattering once more into a murder of crows Itachi put Orochimaru on guard.

Silted yellow eyes quickly scanned the area in search of at least one of the black feathered bird, he search didn't go unanswered, behind him sat a flock of the birds alls staring him down with the Sharingan.

Suddenly without warning, the birds flew towards the s-rank missing-nin, all pecking with sharp beaks in clawing with talons.

Figuring this to be just a Genjutsu Orochimaru managed to bring his hands together during birds' assault to try and dispel the flock. **"Kai (Release)!" **As chakra pulsated through his body the pale skinned ninja was shocked to see the birds remain. _'It's a layered Genjutsu!' _He thought as he once more tried to dispel the birds but just like before nothing happened.

Losing hope on getting rid of the Genjutsu Orochimaru began running through some seals to make his escape, but Itachi apparently wasn't ready to let the fight end there, reaching from through the swarm of crows the Uchiha prodigy grasp Orochimaru's hand before he could make his escape.

Smiling at the boy's boldness the snake user brought his free hand up to allow a snake to emerge from his sleeve, constricting the elder Uchiha. "If I can't have Sasuke-kun or Hitomi-chan, I'll just have you!" The great traitor said as he plunged his teeth into Itachi's neck.

And unlike when he made to bite Sasuke, Orochimaru felt is teeth connect to something. A sense of satisfaction filled Orochimaru, that is until Itachi exploded sending Orochimaru flying.

Moving at a meticulous pace, Itachi slowly approached the down Sennin, as he made his way towards his target Itachi was suddenly forced back when he avoid two swipes from some chakra scalpels.

"Kabuto!" Hitomi said recognizing the boy for the first exam. "He's working with Orochimaru?"

With his eyes focused on Itachi Kabuto confirmed just what he was doing. "It's such a shame I'm forced to reveal myself so early in the game, I'd much preferred to after the exams."

With a quick flick of his wrist Itachi sent a hail of shuriken towards the spy, already anticipating his movements, Itachi swayed to the left to deliver a quick chop to the throat of Kabuto as he dodged the shuriken. "Natsumi-san," The elder Uchiha spoke with no real sense of urgency. "If you wouldn't mind, please use your chains to capture this traitor."

Natsumi just nodded as she mentally commanded her chains to wrap around the white haired boy.

With Kabuto restrained, Itachi looked back towards Orochimaru only to discover him gone with the wind. Itachi didn't necessarily think this as a failure, he protected the youth of Konoha, drove the traitor away and captured a spy for Orochimaru. Not bad for a routine patrol.

**-Back with Naruto-**

"**Seitekiton: Shutsu (Static release: Discharge)!"**A pulse of electricity flew from Naruto's hand and travelled quickly towards Gaara, like many of his ranged attacks a shield of sand rose to stop it in its path, but instead of dissipating when meeting the sand burst electricity filled the air surrounding Gaara.

As he could feel the electric burns starting to form on his skin, Gaara could feel himself slowly losing control over to his demon. **"Let me out or he'll kill you, fool!" **The Shukaku yelled to its host. **"Do you want to die!? Let me out!"**

Fearing for his life Gaara was prepared to give complete control to the beast, but before he could bring his hands together he was surprised to see the once sunny field become filled with darkness, looking up to see what was blocking the sun, Gaara's eyes widen when he saw a small army of blondes falling towards him all coved in electricity.

"**Seitekiton: Genzan tengoku (Static release: Descending heaven)!" **Every single clone yelled out as they rocket towards the surprised redhead. A massive wall of sand rose above Gaara's head in order to protect him, but falling with his clones the original Naruto unsheathe Samehada and filled it with wind chakra. **"Futon: Samereppu (Wind release: Shark's gale)!" **Enhanced by the cutting power of wind, Samehada was able to split the wall of sand in half allowing for a majority of the clones to fall to the earth releasing waves of electricity into the area.

Not only did Gaara violently shake when the volts hit his body, Temari and Kankuro also couldn't escape the attack.

Putting Samehada on his shoulder, Naruto looked at the damage done. The area was filled with sand a burnt marks from eclectic attacks some small trees were uprooted because of Temari and pieces on Kankuro's puppet was everywhere.

"Gigigigigi,"

"Yeah, I know." Turning around Naruto ran towards back to a newly risen Gaara and plunged Samehada into the right part of his body, agonizing yells filled the air as Naruto grated the blade across Gaara's flesh leaving some scales inside some of his wounds to ensure his chakra usage would be hampered. Reaching into his equipment pouch Naruto unrolled the scroll given to him by Danzo and with a swipe of blood five chakra suppressors appeared. Naruto put two on Gaara and one each on Temari and Kankuro.

Wiping the gathered sweat of his brow Naruto looked to the sky and wondered what's taking his team.

**Done and done. Remember when I said I'd finish the forest of death in one go? Well…sorry. Remember when I said this would be way longer? Well….sorry. But it's a update back to back so no bitching please. So how'd you guys like the fight, I feel proud of Naruto's fight but the Orochimaru battle doesn't really sit well with me. Any way changes are being made, how will Naruto capturing Gaara effect the invasion, what will Orochimaru do now that he's lost two valuable puppets. And what's Minato going to say when Danzo comes to him with news of the invasion.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yo not much to say just enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Seven: Setting the stage.**

Unimpressed that was the word to describe what Galatea was feeling as she stared at the hogtied Suna siblings, why her decrepit sensei gave them the mission to track down these three she still had no idea, they all looked so pathetic, but no more than Sabaku no Gaara. Once Galatea and Hitmoi got the green light to leave from Itachi they immediately went to track down their third teammate in order to help him other with his fight, but upon their arrival they discovered Naruto standing over the three relatively unharmed.

"Tch, they don't look so tough." Galatea said with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Well their unconscious and tied up, Galatea-chan." Hitomi said as she stood next to the blonde bombshell.

"I'm not going to lie; they could've had me if Gaara would've worked along with them." Naruto said as he placed some seals around their makeshift campsite to ensure they weren't ambushed in the dead of the night. "Every single time his brother or sister tried to give him a hand, Gaara would just threaten to kill them, what psycho…"

Hitomi's eyes snapped towards Naruto in surprise. "He's said he kill them?" Hitomi asked astonished that someone would even speak such words to someone they grew up with. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?" She said staring at Gaara's unconscious form.

"He's like me." Naruto spoke up as he finished setting a parameter.

"Like you?" Galatea asked looking at her best friend. "How is that guy anything like you?"

"According to Samehada he's a Jinchuriki," Naruto explained. "And we all know Samehada been around for a while so I trust its judgment.

Hitomi instantly activated her Sharingan in order to see if she could spot something irregular with the boy's chakra. "Why would Suna send their Jinchuriki? I thought you guys were so important they kept you close to home? No offense." After all, she did word it as if he was an object.

"None taken." Naruto quickly said waving of Hitomi concerns.

"Suna is up to no good…" Galatea said getting her teammates attention, seeing their curious looks she decided to elaborate. "Why else send someone so off hinged to a foreign nation. Yep, I think they're going to try to pull something big real soon."

**-Hokage's Tower-**

"Those bastards!" Kushina yelled as she listens in to her son's sensei inform Minato on Suna's secret exploits. "Do they really think they can actually pull this invasion off!? Konoha has fought and defended itself from about every village that hands out headbands and it's kicked all their asses, what possibly makes Suna so cocky that they can just try and destroy us like that!?"

Minato didn't even try to calm his wife down as he digest the news of Suna's betrayal, there was once a time when the blonde Kage would try find a way that would resolve this conflict before it even took place, but that was a time before he almost lost his family because of some madman's schemes. During the years Minato spent trying to find a way to return his son, he also was finding his way of thinking becoming more and more cynical, where once he would try to find peace he now found himself think about just outright obliterating his opponents, but once his son was returned those thoughts waned, until now.

"Tell me Danzo-san," Minato began as he stared at the old man in front of desk. "What is that gives Suna the confidence that they can actually pull off this attack?" Minato asked, while Suna was known to produce high quality shinobi over the years they have grown weaker and poorer leaving them in a position that probably wouldn't allow them to attack one of the strongest shinobi village.

Reaching into his robe, Danzo withdrew a scroll that held information on some of Suna's latest exploits. "The first act Suna took against us was allying themselves with one of our greatest traitors Orochimaru, the second was sending their Jinchuriki into the exams."

Kushina eyes widen at the word Jinchuriki. "They must be planning on having their Jinchuriki attack the village from the inside!" Being a former demon holder the redhead very well knew just how much damage a rampaging Jinchuriki could do. "We got do something about it."

"I've already put things in motion to hinder Suna on that front." Danzo informed the two.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Danzo's declaration. "Care to elaborate?" The blonde Kage asked.

"I've ordered my Genin squad to take out the Suna Jinchuriki during the second phase."

"What!" This time Minato actually had to restrain his wife. "You sent my Naruto-chan and Galatea-chan to deal with a fucking monster raccoon!"

While Danzo managed to keep his usual stone façade inwardly, he was very much worried about the upset momma kunoichi attacking him.

"Please Kushina-chan calm down; I'm sure Danzo-san has a reasonable explanation!" Minato said as he barely managed hold the love of his life back.

Coughing into his free hand, Danzo went to explain himself. "The reason I asked my team to confront the Suna Jinchuriki is because I know that they are more than capable of taking on strong opponents an example would be the wave mission."

Minato narrowed his blue eyes at the elder Shinobi, even though he didn't put it on display like his wife, the fourth was upset with Danzo's arrangement. "While I am not happy that you sent my Suna to handle a Jinchuriki without my knowledge I'll trust your judgment of you teams skill, but in the future do be sure to run something like this to me before hand. Dismissed."

"Hokage-sama." Danzo said with a small bow before he left out the door.

**-Hours later in the Forest of Death-**

"Would you calm the hell down!" Naruto yelled at the newly awoken Suna shinobi, currently the Meta-Human ninja was fighting urge to send a backhand towards his fellow Jinchuriki. "No one is going to end your stupid existence!" Naruto really couldn't believe the extreme shift in personality, instead of the merciless killer persona, Gaara was now acting like a frighten kitten.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Gaara's voice was laced with an obvious sound of fear as he tried to summon his sand fourth to protect him from the finishing blow he knew was coming, but no matter how much he tried not even a grain of sand heeded any of his mental commands.

"He looks so frighten…" Hitomi said as she watched the boy try to scurry away despite his restraints. "I'm really starting to feel bad holding these guys captive."

Galatea didn't really have the same mindset of Uchiha princess as she found herself extremely annoyed by Gaara's behavior, being the physical person that she was, Galatea stomped over to the sand user and picked him up with just one hand. "Man the hell up!" The pseudo Kryptonian yelled. "You are a captured Shinobi acted like you have a pair!"

"Leave him alone!" A voice said getting team Danzo's attention. "I swear if you hurt Gaara I'll get you back for it!" Temari said sneering at Konoha kunoichi for manhandling her youngest brother.

Instead of replying verbally, Galatea just dropped Gaara unceremoniously and placed her hands on her hips with intent to deliver a cutting remark to pigtailed girl, but before she could say something, she felt a hand on her shoulder only to look back and see Naruto.

"No need Galatea-chan we've already got'em." He said calming her down, before turning to Temari. "Why do you still want to protect the guy who said they kill you just because you wanted to help?" He asked.

Temari looked confused at the question as she wonder just what relevance did it have. "Because he's my brother…" She growled out.

Naruto gave a brief nod at Temari's answer as he turned his attention to Gaara. "Do you hear that?" He said gesturing towards the Suna Kunoichi. "Despite all of that 'get in my way or I'll kill you crap' she still wants to protect your ass, just what kind of bastard do you have to be ignore such love!"

"I'm not supposed to be loved; I'm a weapon that is all." Gaara responded.

"Being a Jinchuriki doesn't make you a weapon you dumbass!" Naruto said earning Gaara's confusion. "I should know I'm in the same boat as you." He revealed.

'_He has a monster in him too! No wonder he's so strong' _Temari thought as she remembers how skilled he was during the fight.

"How…how can you possibly be anything like me and not have the same look in your eyes?" Gaara asked as he locked his green eyes with Naruto's baby blues.

Looking down at his captive, Naruto mind briefly travelled back to his old days at Cadmus. "I could've easily had the same eyes as yours…" He said thinking of all of the assassinations he did for the betterment of humankind. "But I had someone to help me keep my humanity."

Galatea looked away to hide her developing blush as Naruto looked in her direction.

"For fuck sakes, dude acting like how you act isn't any way to live. You better learn to love ones who care about you or you might just end up thrown in a ditch without anyone mourning your lost, and when that happens trust me, your existence will really be erased."

Gaara just became quiet as he took in Naruto's words.

"While I really appreciate the family therapy could you please just let us go!?" Kankuro said finally speaking up.

**-Three days later-**

"I hate just about any food that isn't prepared by my mom…" Sasuke said as he begrudgingly took another bite of his fish, currently the members of team seven was taking a break after a day full of looking for their needed scroll.

"Ugh today was a bust…"Natsumi said as she waited for her fish cook a bit more. "The only reason we even got are heaven scroll was because those Kiri guys thought they could trick us."

"It was a good thing Sasuke-kun's Sharingan could see through their clones." Sakura said praising her crush.

Instead of responding to the praise, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at his food. "Natsumi…"

"Yeah I know…" That redhead said knowing that little interruption was going to cost her a meal. "Sakura."

"I'm so tired…" The pinkette complained.

"**Zankukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)!" **A voice yelled out as a massive gust of wind overtook team seven.

"Hmp that was easy." Tsuchi Kin said as she looked at the wreckage caused by Zaku's Jutsu. "I thought the Uchiha and the Namikaze would be tougher."

With his arms still outstretched, Zaku looked back at his team with a grin. "They didn't stand a chance against me." He said cockily, but just when he thought their mission was done, the Oto Genin was shocked to feel an intense pressure on his arms. "What the hell is this!?" Zaku yelled as he took in the sight of red chains wrapping around his arm.

Dosu was quick to act as he pulled up his sleeve to expose his melody arm to and began scanning the area just in case of another sneak attack. "Kin go help Zaku!" He ordered the lone Oto kunoichi.

Before Kin could even attempt to help her teammate, Zaku was pulled into the thick canopy by the chains. "What the hell!" She said as she watched him shoot upward, just when Kin thought this situation couldn't get any worse she suddenly felt hands clasp around her ankles.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation)!" **A voice yelled underneath the longhaired Oto kunoichi before the hands dragged her underground. "There's dirt in my hair I know it I just know it!" Sakura said as she rose out of the ground trying to brush any dust out of her hair.

Dosu gritted his teeth as he aimed his melody arm at the newly emerged kunoichi with intent to blast her with a disorienting sound wave; this whole situation was going to hell very fast.

"Not so fast!" Sasuke yelled as he appeared behind the banged shinobi with intent to deliver a deliberating roundhouse, but instead of getting a foot full of face like the Uchiha wanted he instead found his kick blocked by the metal construct on his target's arm.

"Not so fast!" Natsumi said as she jumped to the ground with Zaku bound in ninja wire. "Wow Sasuke are you going to tell him 'stop right there' while you're at it?"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura said answer for the busy Uchiha.

Not paying any mind to his teammate's taunt, the young Uchiha instead focused on making sure his opponent couldn't get a clear shot with his freaky looking arm. "Hn, I don't know who you guys are but I do hope you got the scroll we need." Sasuke said as he easily blocked a left hook.

"Fuck!" Dosu cursed as he felt the Uchiha's fist dig into his side, a glance upward revealed Sasuke's active Doujutsu, dealing with a the legendary Sharingan wasn't what Dosu had in mind when Orochimaru told him and his team to go after the Uchiha.

Sasuke allowed a smirk to slither on to his face when he saw Dosu react to the blow giving him a perfect opening to send a chop to the Oto shinobi's neck.

A soundless gasp escaped Dosu mouth as he brought his hands to his throat as a reaction to being struck in the neck. "Huuuuu" He wheezed right before his world faded into black.

"Does he have the scroll we need?" Natsumi asked as she walked towards Sasuke who was checking the bandaged boy for a heaven scroll.

"Jackpot." Sasuke said as he pulled the scroll out of Dosu's sleeve.

"Finally we can leave this stupid forest." Sakura said in relief. "I really need to wash my hair."

**-The last day-**

"Finally we can finish this thing!" Galatea said as she and her team approached the tower. "Man I'm going to give that old coot a piece of my mind for making us stay in that forest for longer than we have to."

Hitomi shook her head at her easily annoyed outburst. "It wasn't that bad, Galatea-chan, at least Naruto-kun was able to talk some sense into that Gaara kid." It took a couple of days but Naruto was actually able to form some type of kinship with the Suna Jinchuriki, at first it was slow going but the blonde was able to convince his lifestyle choice was a sure fire way to get stabbed in the back.

Naruto's right eye twitched a bit as he received some feedback from his recently dispelled clones. "My clones just released those guys so we're all in the clear." He informed his team as they walked into the tower. "So now what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked looking around the empty room.

"Maybe we should open the scrolls?" Hitomi suggested.

Galatea nodded in agreement. "That's the only thing we can do at this point."

Seeing their logic, Naruto pulled Samehada from its leather strap. "Gonna need those scrolls Samehada."

"Gigigigi." The tip of the sentient sword suddenly opened to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he reached into the sword's mouth not in the least not worried that he being bitten. "Got'em." He said pulling out the scrolls.

"Man that's freaky…" Galatea said as she and Hitomi shuddered at the display.

"Hey! Samehada isn't freaky he's awesome!"

"Gigigigi!"

"No you're awesome!"

"Gigigigi."

"No, no, no you're awesome!"

"Gigigi."

"Hey!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the two. "A boy and his chakra eating sword it doesn't get cuter than that, but can we please just get this thing over with."

After placing Samehada back into its strap, Naruto placed the two scrolls on the floor. "Ok you guys ready?" Naruto said preparing to unroll the earth scroll.

"Yep." Galatea said with her hands on the heaven scroll.

With a shared nod, the two blondes unrolled the scrolls at the same time and instantly a cloud of smoke filled the area.

"Well if it isn't little Hitomi." A voice said through the smoke.

"Shisui-san!" Hitomi said as she recognized the voice, Uchiha Shisui the best friend of her elder brother Itachi.

**-With the Suna team-**

"I can't believe all three of you lost to one person…" Baki said in disbelief as Kankuro told him of how the Hokage's son purposely sought them out to defeat them. "Konoha must know something that must be why they sent Namikaze kid after you."

"From what I could gather, that Naruto guy was after us because his sensei thought we'd show them up in the final stage in front of all the dignitaries." Temari informed her sensei.

"Yeah I don't think those guys know about the invasion." Kankuro added. "They were just looking for another reason to show us up and screw our village up."

"We should just return to Suna to inform the Kazekage." Baki said not convinced that their invasion would be a surprise.

Meanwhile through it all Gaara remained silent as he thought over the conversation he had with Naruto.

**-Back at the Chunin exam-**

Now with the second stage officially ended the remaining Genin were lead into a large stadium-like room where they were giving a giving a speech by Minato on how the Chunin exams were a way to promote good relations between different villages. However, it seemed this year was an anomaly since every team that made it to the second stage was actually teams from Konoha. As Minato went on with his speech, he was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Gekko Hayate who informed the blonde Kage that they should began the third stage in order to slim the numbers down for the fourth.

Once the sickly looking shinobi introduced himself to the gathered Genin, he ran the rules of the second stage and had them turn their attention to an electronic board that will announce the fighters.

"The first match will be between *Cough* Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru."

**Done and done. I know it's boring I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still interested in this story despite the amount of attention I've been paying to it.**

**Anyway I got stuff to do. Please review! **


End file.
